Groupie Number Nine
by Tunnel-Visionary
Summary: This hadn’t exactly been her college plan. She had wanted to have fun, of course… It was, after all, suppose to be the time of her life. But she really had thoroughly expected to be studying medicine, not ways to get into a legend’s bed…
1. Musings

**Groupie Number Nine**

Chapter One: Musings

(Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do not sue.)

Greg House. If only there were enough words in any of the trillions of languages that man knew to describe Greg House, she would started working on the list months ago. Four months ago. All right, three months, three weeks and five days. She could round up if she wanted to.

This hadn't exactly been her college plan. She had wanted to have fun, of course… It was, after all, suppose to be the time of her life. But she really had thoroughly expected to be studying medicine… not ways to get into a legend's bed…

Lisa rolled over to glare at her alarm clock, the bright green numbers screaming the God forsaken hour of four twenty seven… House had just left. One of her roommates lay exhausted on the couch. She had hoped they would've at least had the decency to lock themselves in the bathroom or something, anything to muffle some of the awful noises that arose from the other room.

"Fuck sleep." She growled, getting up and scrambling to her dresser to grab her jogging clothes. If she couldn't sleep she was going to get exercise, she'd need endorphins after last nights horrifying turn of events.

As she stepped out into the cool, very early morning air she thought about everything that had gone down the night before, and how, or rather when, she had managed to get her thoughts all tangled up in Greg House. She knew it was pointless to ever think about him as more than an elusive, disgruntled lady's man, but for some reason it didn't stop her.

Her roommates had wanted to throw a party. She hadn't cared. In fact, she would welcome the distraction after all the hours of studying she had put in for a biology test that was over a week away.

It was early February, and this was the first get together that was to be held at her dorm. Fortunately for her, her dormitory was a renovated six-bedroom house just inside Ann Arbor, so if she really need to escape she could always head over to the twenty-four hour student center or even hide away in her room.

Unfortunately for her, her room was on the first floor, and by eleven it was already occupied by two unfamiliar grad students and she was forced to join the rest of the house in it's festivities.

"Lisa… look, babe, you have to lighten up…" Lisa's literal room mate grinned at her as she pushed a beer into her hand, a drink that would forever leave a dingy taste in her mouth and a fuzzy feeling in the back of her skull, "It's Friday night, you don't have class tomorrow, you don't have any parents around to piss off, hell, you can do whatever the fuck you want to do tonight!"

Lisa ran her fingers over the cool, moist glass before looking up at her friend, "Whatever I want?"

"What ever the hell you want."

She reached out and attempted to hand the beer back, "I want to remember tomorrow."

Karen rolled her eyes, making no move to accept the drink, "Have one. You'll still have your liver and memory intact in the morning."

"But if I-" She stopped short, realizing that Karen was no longer paying attention to her, but that her already fuzzy eyes had drifted to the opening door. Lisa turned to see who had entered her temporary home, the beer in her hand still extended in front of her as the self titled Great Greg House walked in.

He grinned when he saw her and walked up to her, smooth, calm, collected, his usual charming self, only this time around his bright blue eyes were bloodshot and hazy, a good sign that the little get together being thrown in her house had not been his first stop of the evening.

"This for me?" He plucked the freshly opened beer out of her hand and took a swig. "God, you're an angel, Leese, how'd you know this is exactly what I needed?"

She scoffed and narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh, I just had one of those feelings, Greg. You look like you could definitely use a few more of them."

"Now, now Lisa, you're not going to seduce me that easily." He looked her up and down, slowing down his drifting gaze and allowing his eyes to linger at her sweatshirt encased breasts. "More revealing clothing would certainly help your case."

"There is no case," She shot back. "I don't think there'd be room for me in your pants, anyway."

He raised an eyebrow to her, "You're so quick to make such flattering and remarkably accurate assumptions. Two points."

She smiled slightly and turned to walk away from him, "Yeah, no way I could fit in there along with your ego."

He smirked at her retreating figure, contemplating going after her. All those thoughts soon lay to rest when the more zealous and far more tipsy Karen sauntered up to him, "Hey, House."

He gave Lisa one last look as she turned to see, at least he assumed she had turned to see, if he was following her before turning back to Karen.

"Hey." He gave her his most charming grin, only vaguely disappointed when he caught a glimpse of an unsurprised smirk spread across Lisa's face as she continued her journey into the living room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: So… My friend and I were discussing the dynamics of the Huddy College relationship, and being both analytical and literary minded, she pulled out all of these details and hints from within the show and then explained to me what she believed it to be. This is my take on her observation. =]


	2. Reflections

Chapter Two: Reflections

(Disclaimer: I do not own.)

Lisa jogged along at a normal pace, cursing herself mentally for forgetting to grab her walkman on the way out, forcing her to think and reflect on things she wasn't really ready to deal with.

She had hoped he would follow her last night. Of course, she knew he wouldn't, not with someone as fond of him as Karen standing right in front of him. She had felt a strange mix of emotions when she had turned to see him with his attention devoted to her friend rather than her. A lack of surprise, a twinge of disappointment and a satisfying amount of amusement at knowing him so well already followed with her as she had retreated into the living room.

But then once she had arrived there, she remembered that she had only left for dramatic effect and was now, in a way, stranded with nothing to do.

Not wanting to look foolish by turning around and heading back the other way, she sat herself in an unoccupied chair and ignored the loud music and possibly louder voices of the guests in her house in an effort to relax and think.

She found herself concentrating on the first time she had met House, it was her second week of school. She had seen him around, he was an assistant in her most popular class, but she hadn't actually met him later on. In fact, she'd met him by a chance run in.

She was walking towards class in a hurry, having overslept, and she hadn't been paying attention. He had come in from the opposite direction, just as rushed and hurried as she was, and he had run into her. Literally.

"Shit!" She was able to catch herself before she fell over, though her books didn't have the same luck. She stooped to grab them in their sprawled out glory and he sat on the ground next to her, helping to retrieve them.

"Sorry about that, I'm running a bit late."

"Yeah, I am too." She sighed. She turned to glance at him as he handed her a stack of papers. "We're going to the same class."

"Are we really? I didn't know you were in Turner's bio class."

"Yeah…" She stood and extended her hand. "I'm Lisa Cuddy."

He starred at her hand momentarily and looked back up to her, "I'm Greg."

"Yeah, I know." She dropped her hand awkwardly and turned to continue down the hallway. "Turner introduced you."

"Oh yeah." He shrugged his backpack onto his shoulder. "Why the fuck do you have so much stuff?"

"A lot of classes?"

He smirked, "Who do you have?"

"Ackerman for Calculus, Goldberg for Organic Chem, Turner for Bio, Boyer for general Chem, Topal for physics and Ortega for speech."

"Don't bother bringing your book to Goldberg's or Boyer's, just take really detailed notes. Read for Topal's, ignore his lectures, nothing from them is ever on his exams. And sit towards the back and wear low cut tops in Turner's."

"Ew, why?"

"Cause I sit in the last row and I'd appreciate the view."

She rolled her eyes and walked a bit faster, hoping to lose him as she got nearer to class.

"It amuses me that you walk faster to get to the same place as me."

"I'm hoping that the only seats left will be as far away from you as possible."

"Don't worry, Lisa, they will be. All the pretty, not terribly smart girls will be sitting near me begging for some private tutoring time."

She turned to glare at him as she reached the door, "You are disgusting and far too arrogant for your own good."

And all he had done was smile at her.

"Lisa! Snap out of it!" Her friend Robbie was seated in front of her, beer in hand, looking up at her worriedly as she brought herself back to the present.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, I was… never mind. What's up?"

"Nothing… I'm just bored as fuck. Wanna get out of here?"

Lisa sighed and pulled up her sleeve to look at her watch. It was barely one. "Yeah, sure. Where are you going?"

"I'm suppose to make a beer run, but I don't think I can drive." He held out his keys to her. "I know you aren't a big drinker… Can you take me?"

She sighed softly and grabbed his keys, "Sure. Let's get going."

She chuckled slightly to herself as she jogged, remembering how open and chit chatty Robbie had been on the drive to the nearest liquor store. He was usually pretty reserved, and he only really talked to Lisa about things pertaining to school. He'd even offered to help tutor her if she needed it, but after comparing their grades from the previous semester he had withdrawn his offer and jokingly made a remark about her helping him in the near distant future.

She stopped at the small park some blocks from her house to stop and take a quick break. She checked her watch, it was still just five o clock. She groaned and ran her hands through her hair, pulling it loose from her low ponytail so that she could adjust it higher on her head.

"Lisa?" A groggy voice called out from behind her, shaking her quiet world and making her heart jump.

She turned wearily to the voice, "Thought you'd be in bed by now, House."

He grinned as best he could and gingerly hopped off his bike. "I forgot my apartment keys at your place… I had to go back and get them."

"You don't keep your bike keys on the same ring as your house keys?"

"I will from now on. What are you doing up so damn early?"

She sighed softly, "Couldn't sleep."

He laughed, "So you've been up all night?"

"Yeah, much like yourself."

He grinned, "Bet it was more fun than yours."

She made a face, "I dunno, I've had way better than Karen."

He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening slightly. "You…"

"No," She chuckled, walking over to him. "It was a joke."

"Oh… how disappointing." He looked at her as she slowly eased herself onto his bike. "Aren't you cold?"

She looked down at herself and blushed slightly. Leggings and a tee shirt were not the most appropriate attire choices for the middle of winter. "I.. I wasn't.. Cause I was running.. I kinda am… now.."

He smiled, "Well don't let me keep you. I need to get some sleep, anyway."

"Yeah me too…" She sighed quietly and hopped off his bike.

"You wanna sleep at my place? I mean, I have a roommate who's kind of a pig, but I think he's at his girlfriend's place for the weekend so he won't bother you."

"Believe it or not House, I'm far less concerned with him bothering me than you."

"Oh you say that now. Give it a few months, you'll be dying for me to invite you up."

"You're so cocky…" She laughed, rubbing her arms slightly. "And you really have no right to be."

"Get out of here before you freeze to death."

"Yes sir." She winked and quickly turned, resuming her run with thoughts of what an idiot she must have look like, winking at him like that. He only chuckled and watched her retreating form for a few moments before heading into the apartment, knowing that was a view he could get use to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Sorry if that chapter was confusing…. Soon Lisa will get out of all of her reflections :D


	3. Willing to Complicate

Chapter 3: Willing to Complicate

(Disclaimer: David Shore blah blah don't sue me.)

Sitting in her Ecology class, frivolously taking notes as her professor quickly and vaguely enlightened her and the rest of her classmates, Lisa felt overwhelmingly… overwhelmed. She had decided on five classes again this semester, but unfortunately for her they weren't as user friendly as last semester and she was struggling. She hated struggling to grasp something that she thought she understood, almost as much as asking for help. However she realized upon receiving back her second test of the semester that if there was one thing she hated even more than asking for help, it was failing a subject necessary to her advancement towards her acceptance into the medical program.

She sighed and stuffed her less than amazing test into her backpack and headed to the library after class had been dismissed. She felt really awkward, wondering if she should ask Greg for help. She might as well… He harassed her every Tuesday and Thursday when she spent her two-hour break between classes in the library, working on homework and pouring herself into her Ecology and Principles of cell Biology books.

Dejected, she made her way towards the library, all the way working up the nerve to ask for some help while praying that he wouldn't break his obnoxious pattern and not show up today. She was almost nervous to ask for his help, recalling the words that he had spoken to her when they had first met about the less than smart girls always begging for his help. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she was stupid, or that she needed some of his, 'private tutoring time'. That and… she wasn't sure she was willing complicate what small friendship they had by giving him the notion that she in fact _might_ have thought about doing more with him than just study.

She took a seat in her usual corner and popped her book open, going over the notes she had taken in class. Sure enough, fifteen minutes later a cup of coffee was sitting in front of her, as well as an unshaven Greg House.

"Do you know how to do anything but read?"

"Do you know how to do anything but be obnoxious?" She countered, pretending to ignore him and continue reading.

"Sex, drugs and rock and roll count?"

"They all fall under obnoxious."

"That means you haven't had any of the above that's good."

She glared up at him over the pages of her book, "You know, maybe the reason I'm not doing too hot this semester is because you keep badgering me every time I sit down and TRY to study."

"Studying is for losers." He replied, though he slid off the tabletop and into the seat next to her. "What are you having trouble with?"

She sighed, secretly grateful that she hadn't had to technically ask for his assistance and pulled out her test. "Ecology and Cell Bio."

He winced, "I hate Eco. Who do you have?"

"Moore."

"Hmm..." He mumbled, staring blankly at her test. "I didn't have him… Let me see your notes."

Once in his hand he compared the test to her scribbled papers, "God… Your hand writing is SO girly."

"Can we please discuss my test?" She grumbled, taking a sip of the coffee placed before her. She didn't really enjoy coffee, but it was a nice gesture on his part so she always felt obligated to drink it.

"You never think the question through." He mumbled. He placed both her test and notes in front of her and pointed out different theories and facts she had jotted down that she hadn't included in her test answers. "Check it out, these four questions… All of them could have been answered with these theories."

"So you're saying I just have to try harder?"

"I'm saying concentrate and relax more in class. You're over thinking everything and therefore not thinking at all. And go through your notes and highlight everything that he presents that's also in the book. That will help set it in your memory."

"Right..." Lisa looked over at him as he concentrated on her papers.

"Yeah that's… really all I can do to help you in Eco. What about Cell Bio?"

"Oh yeah," She mumbled, grabbing her book and her notebook.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

He leaned back in his chair and stretched. "What time is your next class?"

"Two thirty… Why?"

"Is that your last class today?"

"Yes."

He smiled, "Alright, well I'm due for a basket ball game in about fifteen minutes, so I need to head over to the gym and change and shit, so do you want to meet up after your class and go over your bio?"

"Oh…" she replied, a bit thrown. She hadn't expected him to offer to help, she figured there'd be quite a bit of begging and throwing herself at him. "Um, sure…"

"Cool. My two o' clock was cancelled, so I'll be at home. You remember where I live, right?"

"Uh… no. I've never actually been to your place."

He rolled his eyes, "You were over like, last week. You didn't go inside but you were there."

"Oh… Well, yeah, I guess I remember. My class ends at four thirty."

"Great." He hopped up and grabbed his cup of coffee. "See you at five."

He grinned and turned on his heel, heading towards the exit. Lisa almost was able to mumble, "Well that was easy", but her thoughts were cut off by Greg calling back to her, "Hey Lisa, if you aren't too busy being a nerd you should come to the game."

She smiled as he was greeted with glares and harsh whispers of, "This is a library, House!", all of which he met with a smirk and some choice hand gestures to some of the more peeved students.

She had to laugh, House was… Well, he was House. And she reflected upon his offer, almost interested enough to go, but held back by the idea of screaming House fan girls, a group that she most definitely did not want to be lumped with, and rejected his offer, re opening her Ecology book and highlighting facts on her notes that complimented those in the book, pushing all her thoughts of House as far back in her mind as she possibly could.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After class she made her way towards home since Greg's apartment was on the way. She couldn't exactly remember which apartment was his, so she hoped that his beat up bike was parked out front.

When she arrived on his block she found an even better indicator than Greg's bike.

"Hey Lisa." House grinned from his seat on the stairs of his apartment complex, blowing a thin trail of smoke out of his mouth as he grinned at her.

"You smoke?" She asked, slightly appalled that a man that hoped to go into the medical profession would willingly violate his body in such a way.

"Yeah, on occasion. Usually when I need to chill out. Want one?" He held up an almost empty carton to her.

"No thanks, I'd like to live as long as I can."

"Why? We're all going to die anyway… What does it matter if we live for a hundred years or sixty?"

"What matters is how much time you get to spend with people."

"Which might make me care if I liked people."

She grinned, "The longer you live the more sex you can have."

He laughed slightly, "Yeah, if your equipment keeps working."

She shrugged and sat on the stairs next to him, "Do you really not want to live very long?"

"Do you really care?" He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, bringing the cigarette to his lips for another drag.

"I'm just curious."

"I want to live as long as I live. I don't think there's a point in hoping it lasts for as long as it can. I could die tomorrow in a freak accident, I could die when I'm fifty from genetic related disease, I could die when I'm ninety, peacefully in my sleep. I don't care, so long as I die before I can't take care of myself."

"So you'd rather die that live with your kids and have them help you?"

He scoffs, "Kids?"

"You don't want kids?"

"Nope." He leans his head back against the stair railing. "I don't feel kids are necessary for my life to be fulfilled."

"Oh. I want kids."

"Of course you do, you're a woman."

She narrowed her eyes and drew back slightly, "That's incredibly sexist of you."

"It's pretty true. More often than not women will want kids more than men. It's just the way we're built as human beings. Society has turned us into machines… We're born, we work, we breed, we die." He turns to her and smiles again, "I'm a rule breaker."

"Obviously." She mumbles, watching him intently as he puts his cigarette out on the ground. "How'd your game go."

"Oh you know," He yawns, standing and stretching. "I kicked ass."

She giggled and stood up with him, "Need I even ask?"

"Nah." He smirked. "My team sucked. We lost."

"Well I'm glad I didn't go and witness your failure."

"My failure? My teams failure."

She smiled up at him and followed him into his apartment. "So you're just gifted at everything?"

"I'm gifted at everything I do. That's why I do them."

"Logical."

"What about you?" He opened the door and let her in. "You gifted at everything?"

"Oh no. Just at school things." She smiled and looked around for a table or desk of some sort. "Where do you study?"

"On the floor in my room. Why?"

"Oh cause… you don't have a desk."

"Nah, I don't end up using desks for their intended purpose. I usually sit on them or lay on them. Generally I just put my feet up. I like reading on the floor or on the couch."

"Ok… Well, where should we study?"

After letting out a small sigh he turned to her, giving her a small smile, "Wherever you want. My roommate has a desk."

"I can't use your roommate's desk-"

"Why? He's at school until ten. We'll just get out of there when that rolls around."

"If I'm even here."

He shrugged and agreed, "If you're still here." He nodded towards the other room, "Go on in. Try not to puke. Want a drink?"

"Oh, um… water's fine." She made her way into the moderately tidy bedroom and sat her books down on the seemingly unused desk. "Your roommate study on the floor too?"

"Yeah, usually." He walked in and handed her a glass of water and sat down, beer in hand, on the desk. "Crack open that bio shit, let's whip this bitch."

She rolled her eyes and took out her book. "I just… I don't think I know how to study appropriately for this class."

"Well do you retain well when you read?"

She nodded, "But not as well as when I listen. I pay attention to the lectures, I just can't seem to remember anything that he says being on the test."

"Oh, well, go through and do the same thing that I told you to do with your Eco homework… Highlight and rewrite. It really makes a big difference."

She rubs her eyes softly, "Maybe I should start reading aloud to myself. Then I might remember better."

"Unlikely. You're already use to the sound of your own voice, if you want to read aloud to yourself and remember it you'll need to record yourself and play it back. The timbre of your voice changes and becomes unfamiliar, therefore memorable, when it's on playback."

"Why's that?"

"Cause when you speak sound travels directly from your vocal chords to the sound catching area of your inner ear, and the mechanical properties of your head enhance your voice's lower tones… Which means you're voice is probably five times more annoying to me than it is to you."

She laughed and punched his leg lightly. "You're a jerk."

"But I'm educating you, which is what you're here for."

A small smile crept across her face and she nodded, "That you are. You should educate me on things that are relative to my test next week."

"And you should wear more revealing clothing than school sweatshirts and cargo pants."

"It's cold!"

"I really don't see your point." He grinned, casually sipping his beer. "If it makes you feel better, I say that to all the girls. It's a mood lightener."

"Really?"

He pursed his lips together and shook his head slightly. "No. Most girls that I have over already leave little to the imagination."

"You're terrible."

"But you need me." He hopped off the desk and settled down on his knees, arms on the desktop, and he stayed that way, helping her understand her work to the best of his abilities, until later that night when she had to leave.

And not once did he make another snide remark about her clothing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I couldn't stop myself. They're too adorable not to study together.


	4. Following

Chapter 4: Following

(Disclaimer: All rights to David Shore. ]= )

"Greg?"

"Oh… This must be important. You called me by my first name."

Lisa rolled her eyes and stuck her pencil behind her ear, almost as if to signify that she meant business.

"Why don't you help out in the tutoring center?"

He stared at her blankly. He had expected something different. Well, he didn't actually know what he had expected… but it certainly was not what she had asked him. "Excuse me?"

"I help out there, but you don't. But… You're helping me, which means you're obviously more equipped to help, yet you don't. Why?"

"That's a really boring question, Lisa. I expected to be far more entertained." He smirked at her and leaned back against the wall. He had finally convinced her to study on the ground, promising it was far more relaxing, and when that hadn't worked, that it would help her remember information. Of course he'd had to make up some bullshit facts to prove it, but she trusted him enough to listen.

"I just want to know." She flopped over on her back and looked up at him, patiently awaiting his answer.

"I think you're just tired of studying. That's fine, you know, just tell me. I can think of a lot of other things to do to pass the time."

"Just tell me, House."

He smirked, "I don't like helping. The people that go to the tutoring center annoy me."

"Why?"

"Because they do. People annoy me."

"But you're helping me."

"You're hot." He looked down at her and quickly corrected himself after observing the less than amused expression on her face, "And you're not a moron. You don't just want to pass, you want to kick the shit out of everyone else in the class."

Her expression softened into a smile and she giggled, "I guess that's so."

He slowly lowered himself onto his back next to her, "Why?"

Her gaze shifted from the ceiling over to him, "Why what?"

"Why do you have to be the best? Not that it's a bad thing just… Why?"

She quickly shifted her gaze back to the ceiling. "I just do. Why do you have to be the best?"

"I don't have to be, I just am." He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her. "Don't deflect. It's not becoming of you."

She rolled her eyes, "You have a ton of unbecoming qualities yet you feel you have the right to nit pick about the few that I have?"

"You're still deflecting."

"Because…" She turned to meet his gaze. "I'm tired of being second best. I was always second best back home… My sister was the golden child. If I can be the best here… then maybe I can be equal to her. I just don't want to be shoved aside anymore."

He nodded slowly, "Your sister older?"

"We're twins."

He smirked and whistled softly, "So there are TWO of you? That's very exciting news. Does she wear more flattering clothes than you do?"

Lisa laughed softly and gave him a gentle shove, "We're not identical… and yes, she's much more… I don't know how to describe it…"

"Slutty?"

"NO!" She paused, biting her lip softly and trying to hide a grin. "Yes."

"I demand to meet her."

"You're an ass!" She laughed, pushing him over so that he was on his back again. "I don't know why I'm friends with you."

"Psh, friends. You're just using me for my awesome brain." He smiled at her as she sat back up.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry, I totally forgot."

"It's alright, people use me for all sorts of things. It's really too bad you don't use me for my body like all the other chicks."

"Well unfortunately for you I'm not like all the other chicks."

"It isn't a bad thing." He replied before he reached up and grabbed her pencil. He sat up and grabbed her book, "Now that we've had a little break, let's get back to you kicking ass in Eco."

"Right…" She sounded bored as she moved next to him. "I don't really want to study anymore."

"That's cool." House snapped the book shut and tossed it on top of her backpack. "I hate studying."

Lisa smiled softly, enjoying sitting so near to House for no particular reason. "What should we do?"

He lifted his sleeve to check his watch, "I actually have some place to be at eight, so I'll need to get ready at seven… So we can do whatever you want for half an hour."

"Where you going?"

"Some date."

"You date?"

"She asked me… I figured she wanted to make sleeping with seem like less of hook up and more like a one thing lead to another situation.

Lisa smirked, "You're that sure she wants to sleep with you?"

"Positive." A grin spread across his face, "Wanna bet on it?"

"Yeah, your ego needs a bit of deflating."

"Oh ho ho…" He starred at her momentarily, wondering what their bargaining chips should be. "If I win, you have to wear an outfit that I deem sexy."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "And if I win you have to do two hours of tutoring with me."

He winced slightly, "You drive a hard bargain… But it's a deal."

"Good." Lisa grinned and began gathering her things, "Let me know how it goes tomorrow."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day House made his way over to what he had dubbed Lisa's corner of the library. She lifted her head upon hearing his approach, and she looked a bit deflated at the lack of caffeinated beverage in his hands.

"What's the verdict?"

"It's a tough situation…" He sighed, sitting next to her. "Theoretically… We both won, and we both lost."

"Yeah, I don't follow." She replied, closing her book and looking intently at him.

"I got a blow job out of it." He shrugged. "That's a type of sex."

"That's not sex, I win."

"You never specified the type of sex, and it was sex to me."

"Two hours of tutoring."

"One hour and you wear a low cut top or a mini-skirt."

"Two hours and you'll get the top."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine… Only because I'll get to look down your shirt for an extra hour."

"You're an ass." She opened her book and began thumbing through pages. "Monday at ten."

"Haha, no. No, no no. I don't have class until one on Monday, no way I'm getting up before noon."

"Then both ends of the deal are off, and I will not only continue wearing sweaters but scarves as well."

"Damn you, woman." He stood and gave her a smirk, "I'll be there."

"I know you will." She smiled. He nodded and turned around, heading out the same way he had come in. "Bye, Lisa."

"See ya, House."


	5. Flattering and Form Fitting

Chapter Five: Flattering and Form Fitting

(Disclaimer: All belonging to David Shore)

"I like the red top."

"Lisa." House looked over at her from his place on her bed, bored and frustrated at how uncooperative she was being. "That is a sweater. Not a top. A SWEATER. The whole point of this is that you wear something outrageous."

"I don't own outrageous clothes! Why would I?"

"Because you're a woman?" He rolled his eyes and hopped off the bed so that he himself could go through her wardrobe. "God, you're boring."

"I am not!" She pouted at him and walked over to stand directly behind him, hoping that she could see past him.

"Why hello…." House grinned as he pulled a low cut black shirt out her closet. "Where have you been hiding?"

"That's one of my interview tops…."

"Oh so you do know how to use what assets you have to get what you want. I'm so proud." He grinned and held the top against Lisa's chest, "I never assumed you'd use them THIS well…"

She glared and grabbed a red tank top and held it up to him, "I ALWAYS wear this under it.

"Well tomorrow you wont be." He tossed the shirt back on her bed. "And why the fuck do you always wear cargo pants? Get some damn jeans, Leese."

"I.. I have jeans. I just like to wear cargo pants because then I can wear my pajamas under them… cause it's… cold." She blushed and went over to pick up her top, hanging it up on the doorknob of her closet.

"Well, tomorrow you will wear that and, since you obviously don't own any skirts, jeans… cause you half lost the bet."

"Then tomorrow you will show up on time, because you totally lost the bet."

He turned and smirked at her, "You don't really think that. If you did you wouldn't have agreed to letting me pick out your outfit."

"Shut up, House."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning Lisa walked up to the tutoring center to see House standing outside the building, leaning against the wall, sunglasses and headphones on. She laughed and walked up to him and tapped his arm, not knowing if he was awake or not.

"I'm not asleep, Leese." He mumbled and pushed his sunglasses up so that he could look her over. A smile slowly crept across his face as he examined her done up hair and make up, low cut blouse, leather jacket, tight jeans and converse sneakers. "I'm Greg House, and I approve of this outfit. You could ride right along with me on my motorcycle now."

"Yeah right." She rolled her eyes but grinned anyway. "Come on, I'm running late cause I did my make up for some asshole this morning."

House smirked and walked in after her, thoroughly amused at how well she listened to him.

"So what do we do?"

"We sit here and we wait for someone to come up and ask us for help."

"Right…" He sounded bored as he took a seat across from her. "Sounds like something I'd waste two hours on WEEKLY."

"Don't be an ass." She whispered, pulling out her own homework.

"What're you working on?" He lifted himself up a bit so that he could lean over the desk in an attempt to better see what she was doing. However he became quickly distracted by the neckline of Lisa's shirt, "God that looks so much better on than in your closet."

"Oh my God, House!" She hissed, zipping her jacket up quickly. "Don't you have something to do?"

"Well I did, but then you zipped up your jacket. Prude."

A look of annoyance crosses her face as she glares at him, "Keep your voice down. …And I'm not a prude."

"Would you prefer I call you a stuck up Jew?"

"House. Shut up. Sit down."

He pouted and plopped back into his chair and Lisa unzipped her jacket slightly. He smirked, "I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your clothes on for too long around me."

"Seriously House, don't. It's hot in here, it has NOTHING to do with you. At all."

"Right. You tell yourself that."

"Tell yourself you're smooth, maybe if you keep wishing it will come true."

"Ouch, that hurt." He placed a hand over his heart and rolled his eyes. "You're such an abuser."

She sighed and placed a hand to her head as a young guy walked up. "Hey Lisa… You aren't too busy, are you?"

"No." She looked up and smiled. "I'm not busy at all. By the way Jacob, this is H-Greg, Greg this is Jacob."

"I know House." Jacob grinned. "What's up House?"

"Trying to shake this chick loose." He rolls his eyes. "She's a stubborn Jew, she is."

Jacob laughed, "Nah, Lisa's cool."

Lisa looked at a loss for words as she looked back and forth between them. "Wait, you two know each other?"

"We played basketball together a few times."

"I kicked his ass a few times is what he means."

"Yeah, he really did." Jacob turned to Lisa, "Are you two like… yeah?"

"Oh God no!" Lisa looked appalled at the suggestion.

House rolled his eyes, "Please, Jake, you know me. I don't hit up freshmen. Or prudes."

"Ah, I guess that's true." He replied, setting his backpack on the table and pulling his books out.

Lisa glared at House, not sure if she was angry at him for insulting her still or rather if she was pissed that he would be so against having anything to do with her because of her age. He smirked back at her, knowing full well how irritating he was being.

"So what do you need help with?" Lisa asked, trying her best to calm herself.

"Trig." Jake sighed. "Hey House, is there a game this Thursday?"

"Yeah, second to last, right?"

"I think so."

Lisa placed her forehead in her hands and looked at House, "You don't play for school, do you?"

"Nope. No time for that. We just set up games in the gym, pick teams and play. Simpler that way."

"Yeah…" Jake mused. "I fucked up my ankle, so I couldn't try out for the team. I play to keep in practice."

"Well aren't you special." House yawned and settled back into his chair, tired of talking. He put his headphones back on and closed his eyes to appear busy so that Lisa could stop looking annoyed and help the kid with his homework.

Lisa sighed and turned to Jacob, "Ok, what do you need help with?"

Jacob opened his book and handed Lisa his homework as a tall blonde walked up and tapped House's shoulder. "Excuse me, are you tutoring today?"

House slowly opened an eye and looked up at the girl, "Most definitely. Let's move to another table."

He smirked at Lisa and stood up, "I'll see you at noon. …Maybe. See ya, Jake."

"Yeah, man, Thursday?"

"Thursday." House turned to the girl and held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Greg."

"I know." She smirked, turning and walking towards and empty table in the back.

"God, thanks so much for convincing me to do this, Leese." With that he turned and quickly followed after the still nameless girl, leaving Lisa glowering and Jake still confused about math.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Yes, House is an ass. What can you do?

Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, you make my heart happy!


	6. Explanations

Chapter 6: Explanations

(Disclaimer: I own naught.)

Lisa sat in her normal spot in the library, three books on molecular cell biology cracked open in front of her. She was trying her best to study for her test that was coming up in a few hours, but the amount of work she had to go over was exhausting her. She picked at a piece of lint on her scoop neck and smoothed out her skirt. She groaned inwardly at her choice to wear such an outfit, but it had been getting slightly warmer as the days had gone by. She figured it was a… well, heat wave, if you could call forty-five degrees hot, anyway, and soon it would go back to being frosty like early march should be.

"God damn Lisa, don't get all dressed up just for me." House sat down and placed a coffee cup in front of her, a smirk on his scruffy face and eyes twinkling.

"I didn't dress up for you, House. I look nice because I feel nice. I'm celebrating the warm weather."

"This isn't warm. This is just all right." He took a sip of his own coffee and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the table. "Do you like sports?"

"Yes I do." She mumbled, still trying fruitlessly to study. She picked up and took a sip of her sweetened coffee, quite pleased that it warmed her more than the shabby library heating system was. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged, "I have a lacrosse game tomorrow. If you like lacrosse you should go to watch me kick ass. If you don't know much about it you should go to see how ass kicking is done."

She couldn't take it anymore. She closed the book in front of her (not before book marking it, of course), and turned her full attention the scruffy, gangly boy that sat beside her. "Why do you keep inviting me to your games, House?"

"Because you're boring. And when you're old and sitting around and your off days telling your children about your glory days in college you're going to get miserably depressed because all you'll be able to tell your little Jews is that you studied your ass off and were constantly hassled by some really fine looking guy that had loads of fun and still managed to maintain excellent grades."

"And a terrible reputation." She glared. "You know everyone in the medical program knows who you are, right?"

"I'd be shocked if they didn't."

"Why? Why do you have to be so infamous, even if it's in a negative way?"

"Do you even know why everyone knows who I am, Lisa?" House's tone had abruptly changed and was now cold and serious.

She shook her head, somewhat surprised and a bit intimidated by his harsh stare.

"Because during my internship last year I sat in on a case with a guy that came into the clinic with a stomach ache. They sent him home with some antibiotics, telling him he was probably coming down with the stomach flu. He was in ER two days later, passed out during a test. By the time I got there the kid was bleeding out of his gums, throwing up, and all these other unpleasant things that I won't tell you about cause I don't think you'll be able to handle it. Anyway, his stupid attending kept on insisting it was his liver, and that antibiotics had irritated it and caused it to start failing. I went in, behind the other doctor's backs, and looked the dude over myself. I found a lot of spots that looked like bruises all over his abdomen and I told the guy supervising the case that he needed a bone marrow transplant cause he had congenital aplastic anemia. He said no, cause they needed to prove the guy had congenital aplastic anemia which would of course require time that the guy didn't have. So I forged his attending's signature and administered adrenal steroids. Safe to say, everyone was PISSED when they found out, but the kid started getting better. They then trusted my diagnosis and got him a marrow transplant."

Lisa stared at him as he told his story, and when it finally came to it's end she had no words. "So… how are you still here?"

"The guy was one of the dean's sons. So… I got suspended for the semester and I'm making up that year this year. Sucks, huh?"

"No." She scoffs. "I'm surprised they let you come back. You lucked out."

"Yeah… Hopkins wasn't as friendly to my treatment plans."

"As no normal human being should be. You went on a hunch. Those bruises could have been from anything."

"But I was right." He smirked. She scoffed and turned her attention back to her coffee and books.

"So…" He sipped his own coffee and leaned back in his chair. "Lacrosse. Tomorrow. Noon. Be there, you square."

"House…" She sighs and closes her book again. "Really, I have a test in two hours."

"And I bet you studied until the wee hours of the morning, didn't you?"

Lisa put on a pout and looked over at him, "Shut up."

House smiled and dropped his feet to the ground. "You seriously need to loosen up. Go to the game tomorrow, you might see someone you hate get knocked in the head."

"Do you make a habit of getting knocked in the head?" She smirked and settled her chin onto her hands. "Cause there are so few people that I hate that play lacrosse, I figured you had to be referring to yourself."

"That hurts, Lisa. Really, I'm shocked that such words could come out of your mouth."

She giggled softly and turned back to her book, "I'm not going. I'm not interested in lacrosse or hanging out with the House fan club."

"Oh boo hoo. You're a kill joy." He stood up and adjusted his jacket. "Break a leg on your test."

"Thanks. See you later."

"You coming over for help?"

"No, I'm so tired… I'm just going to go home and sleep."

"Oh well… You could always come over and sleep with me." He smirks and heads towards the exit, "My door's always open."

"Oh how I know it." She grumbled, trying her best to look annoyed as her smile gave her away. "Bye House."

"See ya."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Lacrosse….. I… I have nothing to say, actually.


	7. Bargaining Chips

Chapter 7: Bargaining Chips

(Disclaimer: I own nothing)

He walked into her room that Friday night, shuffling a deck of cards and smiling a smug smile.

"Hey Lisa. Your roomie Robbie told me you were home alone tonight. You don't like basketball, you don't like lacrosse, you don't like parties… do you not enjoy fun or something?"

Lisa sighed and turned away from her textbook to glare at him, "No, but I know you do… Yet you're here. Obviously no one was intoxicated enough to sleep with you."

"That's not true. Plenty of people were intoxicated enough to sleep with me." He settled himself onto her bed, still shuffling the cards he had brought along. "I'm not intoxicated enough to sleep with them."

"Oh, that makes perfect sense. You're sober enough to enjoy sex yet you choose to come bug me instead of take advantage of that." She sighed and closed her book, knowing full well he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. "What are you doing?"

"Shuffling."

"Obviously. But why?"

He shrugged and started dealing out cards, "I haven't played in a while. Figured you'd like a chance to kick my ass at something."

She smirked and wandered over to her bed, seating herself across from him, "What are we playing?"

"Poker." He gives her a look, "What else would I play?"

"Oh, I-I don't know.." She blushed slightly and picked up her cards. "I'm not familiar with what kind of games you play, House."

He smiled slightly and picked up his own cards, "I'm sure you are, Lisa. But really, what else would I play? I look like a Gin Rummy type of guy to you?"

"I don't know… You could. You could look like anything."

"Well I am a Gin Rummy type of guy, but I much prefer poker." He set to work arranging his cards in his hand. "You look like a poker type of girl."

She smiled at him, almost too quickly. "You think so?"

He grinned and did not look away from his cards, "You've never played before, have you?"

"I um… No. No I haven't. I've never really played more than solitaire and go fish."

He chuckled and moved so that he was sitting next to her. He took her cards and fanned them out so that she could see, "You have an ace, two eights and two fives, so what you have right now is two pair."

"And that's good?"

"Yeah. You also have the high ace. This could beat one pair, or even two pair of lesser value, but it couldn't beat this if I got a straight." He picks up his own cards and shows her his almost complete straight. "Now if I were to get rid of my three and pick up a six or a jack I could beat you."

"How could I beat you if you did get a straight?"

"If you dropped your ace and pulled a five or the last eight, then you'd have a full house and beat my straight. Now if all of my cards were one suit, you couldn't beat it with a full house."

"I see," She said, putting on a face of concentration. "What could beat your one suit straight?"

He laughed slightly, "It would be called a straight flush… only a royal flush can beat it. That's a ten, jack, queen, king and ace of one suit."

"Right… What if I were to get three of a kind?"

"Always shoot for the full house."

"And if I had four of a kind?"

"That would be bitchin'." He threw her cards together with his and began reshuffling the deck as he scooted himself across from her yet again. "Now I have to deal again… And I had a damn good hand, too."

She smiled at him as he dealt her a hand and picked up the cards eagerly, all too ready to kick House's butt.

Six games later she was finally starting to give House a run for his money. He had called it when he told her she looked like a poker girl, she had a face that could go blank as a slate had she needed it to.

"I think you're getting good enough to actually bet on." He smirked slightly and began shuffling the deck. "Have anything to drink?"

"There's some beer in the fridge. And water. And Orange juice."

"Can we get some beers? Poker isn't poker without alcohol."

She scoffed but got up to retrieve the beverages anyway, mumbling more to herself than to him, "Life isn't life without alcohol."

He smiled as she walked out to get them their drinks and looked around her tidy side of the bedroom. It was cozy, organized, clean and set up for study. Lisa was definitely not like the other girls he'd run into. She was almost too pretty for her AR personality. Which, if he thought about it, was pretty hot.

Lisa walked in moments later with a six pack and a tall glass of orange juice to find her cards laying neatly in front of her spot on the bed. She smiled and handed House the beer before settling down and sipping her orange juice.

"You aren't expecting me to drink all of these by myself are you?"

"I'm not expecting you to drink all of them, no." She picked up her cards and busily set to work arranging them in her hand.

"Wanna play strip poker?" He smirked and glanced at her over the top of his cards, "It will make it far more competitive."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm not going to involve stripping with any game of chance, thank you."

"Oh goodie, strip poker it is then."

"I just said-"

"You aren't stripping for games of chance." He grinned at her. "This is a skill game."

"You just want to play strip poker cause you know you'll win and it's the only way you'll ever get to see me naked."

"Not true." He stopped and thought about her previous statement, "On either counts. But let me tell you, I'll try my damnedest to get you out of those hideous frumpy excuses for clothes, strip poker or no strip poker."

She rolled her eyes and put two cards down, "You're on, House."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She'd been on a streak for the past few games, House was wearing neither his socks nor shoes, and his loose fitting leather jacket had been discarded along with them. By that time he had started in on his third beer and even convinced her to have one once her OJ had run out, and he sipped on it while awaiting her next article of clothing to come off.

"It's damn cold in here, Leese. Think we can turn on the heat or something?"

"Hey," She adjusted herself so that she was sitting on her now bare feet in an effort to warm them, "You wanted to play strip poker."

"Yeah, before I knew you'd beat the shit out of me."

She smirked and put her cards in front of him. "Two pair."

He laughed softly and flashed a royal flush at her, "Read 'em and remove."

Lisa rolled her eyes and pulled her sweatshirt off, revealing a long sleeved, but low cut, V-neck top. House raised an eyebrow to her and allowed his eyes to follow the line of her collar, "Thought you didn't own any more interesting clothing, Leese. It just keeps coming out of the woodwork nowadays. You go shopping after I told you how hot V necks make you look?"

"Shut up." She grumbled and took the cards from him, shuffling slowly and feeling mildly uncomfortable knowing full where exactly what his eyes were focused on. She dealt him a hand and picked up her own, determined to win the next few.

"You know, the more flustered you are the harder it'll be for you to win." He looked at her momentarily before turning back to his cards. "You won't be able to concentrate."

"I'll be fine." She snapped, dropping a card and picking another up from the deck. "If anyone won't be able to concentrate it will be you."

He casually sipped his beer and smiled, "Think you're hot stuff, Lisa?"

"Don't you?"

He shrugs, "I've seen better."

She shot him a glare and flashed him her cards. "Two pair."

He sighed audibly and ran his hand through his hair, smiling softly at the grin that spread across her face as he undid his button down and tossed it on the floor. "Do you find it unfair that I had more on when we began?"

"Not really." She replied without thinking, grabbing the cards and dealing a new round. "You're about even with me now, which means I've won more."

He smiled at her, "I've been taking it easy on you."

"That doesn't really seem to be your style."

"Neither does losing to a girl."

She picked up her cards and shifted on her bed again, her feet still feeling the cold. "You're a lot different than I originally thought."

"Oh?" He sipped his beer and took the cards she handed him. "How so?"

"You're nicer than you appear to be."

He scoffed, "If you think this is nice then you haven't dealt with many people. I'm not nice."

"I didn't say you were." She mumbled softly, looking down at her cards. "I said you're nicer than you appear to be."

He looked at her momentarily, studying her concentrated face as she played. "You're a lot different, too."

"How so?" She smirked slightly, handing him a card after he discarded one.

"You're not stuck up, or a tease. You're just naïve and you don't know how hot you are." He looked up as she blushed furiously, a smile spreading across his thin face.

"I.. I have four of a kind." She wished she had been able to sound more triumphant as she lay her four eights and ace down. "Your tee shirt."

He chuckled and turned his hand for her to see, "Royal flush. YOUR shirt."

She looked at him, mouth agape and blush still resting on her cheeks. "I… No!"

"Play by the rules, Lisa. I won, I want your shirt."

She glared at him and tossed her cards onto the deck. "It's not fair, you're wearing more fucking clothes than I am!"

He chuckled and moved closer to her, slowly sliding his hands to her waist, "That's your fault."

"House, what are you doing?" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she placed her hands on top of his.

"If you won't take it off, I'll help you." He starred into her clear blue eyes, slowly tugging her shirt up her torso. Lisa's eyes tried to look anywhere but his, but whatever small amount of control she had over herself vanished as he pulled her shirt over her bra... and stopped there.

"Why'd you stop?" Her eyes met with his again, and she licked her lips softly upon seeing the intensity within them.

"Your hands are still holding mine. You'll need to lift your arms."

She looked down to find that this was true, and she lifted her arms up so he could slowly finish the job he had started. He tossed her shirt onto the floor and looked at her momentarily, filling his eyes with the sight of her toned but slender upper body. "You really shouldn't wear such frumpy clothing. You're hot as hell."

"Thanks." She was blushing again, and she could feel the heat of his body against hers. His face was mere inches from hers and his hands had somehow found their way back to her waist. He pulled her towards him slightly and looked her up and down as best he could.

"I'm stating facts." He whispered, pulling back and settling into his spot on the bed as she leaned in towards him. She looked a bit disoriented and blushed, slightly ashamed of herself for assuming House might want to kiss her.

"Now," He grinned, grabbing the deck. "Let's get you out of the rest of those clothes.

"A-actually House, it's getting pretty late… And I still need to study."

"Oh.." He replied, a bit saddened that she was tired of playing. "Alright then. I'll get going and let you read that bio-bible dry."

She smiled a bit and grabbed her sweater, quickly pulling it on as he stuffed his cards into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled his socks and shoes on. He grabbed his jacket and turned to her, smiling good naturedly, "Thanks for playing, Lisa."

"No problem House. I'll walk you to the door." She grabbed her empty glass and the few full bottles of beer before she shuffled into her slippers and out the door to the kitchen, House threw on his jacket and followed her, empty bottles in hand. He set them next to the sink as she returned the remainders to the fridge and smiled, "You're one of the more fun groupies."

Her head turned as she made her way towards the door, "Excuse me?"

"Oh you know," He pushed off of the sink and followed her towards the entrance of the house. "My groupies. All of the chicks who want to have sex with me."

"I do not-"

"Save it, Lisa, I know you want this bod." He grinned at her and opened the door. "One day you might be so lucky."

She smirked at him and leaned against the doorframe, "I don't do used goods."

"Rich bitch."

"Whore." She teased, lightly punching his arm. "I think… you're the only actual friend I have around here. I mean.. you actually talk to me… and hang out with me, the girls don't really. Not just individually anyway…"

He looks at her, a mix of amusement and sadness on his face. "I'm not a good friend, Lisa. Just warning you…"

"You'll work for now. Besides, I'm just a first year anyway. I have lots of time to make friends."

"Right," He laughed, looking at his watch. "When do you usually go jogging?"

"I usually go out at six."

"God damn…" He laughed. "Better hurry up and get to bed then."

She looked at him quizzically, "You want to go?"

"I was planning on it." He smiled. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Night, Cuddy."

She blushed slightly and waved as he sauntered off, never once looking back at her. "Night, Greg."

She slowly closed the door and made her way back to her room, stopping and picking up House's button down that he had left at the foot of her bed. She smiled slightly, pulled her sweater off and slowly put his shirt on before sliding into bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I decided to update really fast because of how stupidly short the last two chapters were -.-

This is pretty absurdly long, hehe =]


	8. Let's Be Friends

Chapter 8: Let's Be friends

(Disclaimer: I own nothing :D)

Lisa sat on the front porch, checking her watch for what must have been the thirty-fifth time in the past five minutes. House had said he was going to go for a run with her at six so she was waiting, but six had already come and gone, along with six o five and six ten. At six fifteen she sighed and got back up and stretched, fully prepared to go with out him. She hopped on down her steps and started jogging when she heard him.

"Hey Lisa, wait up!"

She grinned and turned to meet him, placing her hands on her hips. "You're late."

"Yeah." He panted, stopping just in front of her. "Get use to it."

"I will not. You should learn to be prompt, Mr. House."

He cocked his head towards her, an amused grin on his face, "Mr. House?"

"Yes. Mr. House." She giggled and turned away from him, starting her run up again. House groaned, for he had hoped for just a moment to catch his breath after sprinting over to her place, but he followed her anyway.

"You know this would be a lot more fun if I could actually talk to you."

"Can't handle running and talking, House?" She grinned and looked over at him. "Sorry, but because you were so late I have to run faster to make up for lost time."

"You suck." He laughed, his breath short and heavy. "This is definitely not the situation I had in mind when I imagined us both sweating and breathing hard together."

Lisa rolled her eyes and picked up the pace, pulling ahead of him.

"It was a joke!"

"Shut up, you'll run faster if you breathe and don't talk."

House groaned but did as he was told. They ran on in silence for a good half a mile before he opened his big mouth again, "Mother of God, how far do you run every day?"

"Two miles." She replied quickly, her eyes focused straight ahead.

"I say screw the second mile."

"I say screw you."

He looked over at her and grinned, "Is that an offer?"

"An offer to put a sock in it for you if you can't do it yourself."

He smirked and started sprinting, pulling ahead of her quickly and rounding the nearest corner before she had a chance to make it half way up the block,

"I'm not speeding up for you!" She called. When he didn't return her call she started to panic. She didn't want him to run off and leave her alone, which surprised her because she always ran alone. She quickened her pace and rounded the corner, only to be tackled onto someone's front lawn as she did so. She screamed and a hand clamped over her mouth as two bright, mischievous blue eyes met hers.

"This is the better position for the breathing hard and sweating thing." House had caught his breath by then and was now just enjoying watching Lisa squirm to get out of his grasps beneath him. "And that screaming noise definitely needs to come into play again."

Lisa panted against his hand and finally gave up her struggle, knowing full well she'd never be able to over power him. She dropped her head back on the grass and relaxed, trying her best to control her breathing and pounding heart. She mumbled into his hand, but it was inaudible due to her being smothered.

"What's that?" House pulled away and ran his hand into her hair, still not removing himself from her.

"Get… off… me…" Lisa glared up at him and shoved him lightly.

"That was weak. Too tired to get me off, Leese?"

She gave him an annoyed and disturbed look as his smirk grew wider into a grin, "I sure hope not." He continued, "Cause I was really expecting you'd be able to."

"You're disgusting!" She cried, exasperated. She then used all the strength she had in her to flip so that she was on top of him.

"Wow, this is infinitely better! You're the best friend I've EVER had!"

"You really need to get laid, Greg." She sighed, quickly getting up and brushing the grass off of her.

"You really need to stop offering, Lisa. One of these days I might think you're serious." He hopped to his feet and helped her brush the grass off of her back and picked a few pieces out of her hair. She turned to look at him, still rightly confused by his strange behavior.

"Do you treat all girls like this?"

"No. Just the ones I like." He genuinely smiled and yanked on her hair. "Oh, sorry… That was just gray hair, not grass. My bad."

"You're an ass." She sighed, pulling her hair over her shoulder to brush the remaining grass out of her hair.

"Oh come on, what's friendship without banter?"

"Oh so you're my friend now?"

"Sure." He shrugged. "I didn't say I wasn't your friend. I said I wasn't a good friend. I'll probably fuck you up some how. I'm pretty good at that."

Lisa looked at him sadly over her shoulder, hoping that that wouldn't be the case. She'd much rather have it that she helped him out of whatever sadness he was in rather than have him drag her into her own. "No you won't, Greg."

"I don't want to. I just will." He gave her a less than confidant smirk before he started running ahead of her again, fortunately he ran at a pace that she could keep up with.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By the time they had made their way to House's apartment the two had slowed to a jog and had been making light banter for the better part of the last mile. Once home House turned to Lisa, "So you wanna come up?"

"Oh, no thanks, House." She smiled and leaned against the stone banister leading to the entrance of the building. " I need to get home and shower."

"You can shower here. You can shower with me, we'll save water." He smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah right. Even if I did, I don't have a change of clothes."

"Well I don't mind." He looked her up and down, "I think you'd probably look better without clothes anyway."

Lisa opened her mouth as though to say something then closed it, thinking better of the idea.

"What?" House asked, studying her face. "What were you gonna say?"

"I… I was just gonna ask you something."

"Ask away." He smiled.

"Do you really want to sleep with me?" She looked at him far more confidently that she felt.

"Not smelling like you do."

"Be serious."

He sighed and ran a hand through his curling hair, "I would sleep with you cause you're good looking, even if you're a little nerdy, and you aren't a bitch. But no, I don't want to sleep with you."

Her face fell slightly, though she tried to cover it up. She nodded then looked up at him again, "Why?"

"Cause you're my friend." He shrugged. "I'm trying not to fuck you up, remember?"

"Oh..." She bit her lip softly and nodded again. "Right."

"Why, you want to sleep with me? I'm pretty sure I could work past the awkwardness if you could." He grinned devilishly and winked at her. She cracked a small smile and pushed away from the banister.

"I'll see you later House."

"Oh hey, I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?" She turned back to him as he sat on the steps and leaned back against them, putting his elbows up on the stairs.

"Yeah..." He looked at her with an almost shy look on his face. "I was trying to figure out what in the hell you might find fun… You don't go to basketball games, you don't go to lacrosse games, and you don't go to parties unless they're at your house."

"Yes…? And?"

"So I was wondering if you'd go to the lacrosse game."

"House, you just said I don't-"

"Let me finish." He blushed slightly and looked down, "I'm cheering. I thought you might like a laugh."

Lisa stared at him, unable to tell if he was joking or serious, and if he was serious she pondered exactly how hard she needed to laugh at him. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." He rolled his eyes as she doubled over laughing. She laughed herself into a pain and she had to eventually sit next to him, tears peeking out of the corners of her eyes. He lightly pushed her away from him as she began to calm down.

"Why would you do that?" She was still grinning, even though her cheeks were burning and her throat was scratchy.

"Figured I'd give the fan club a few laughs." He grinned back at her, chuckling softly at her reddened cheeks and her tear stained eyes. "It worked, apparently."

"Yes, yes it did." She turned to him and smiled softly, "I might actually pay to see that."

"Well, you will. Next Thursday, three o clock. Be there." With that he stood up, ruffled Lisa's hair, and wandered inside. She laughed softly before getting up and jogging back to her house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Thank you reviewers! Reading all your reviews fills my soul up with looove!


	9. How Did We Get Here

Chapter 9: How Did We Get Here

(Disclaimer: I own only the ocs)

A/N: So… I'm sure you all remember that episode where the PI takes Cuddy to a diner and shows her the picture of good ol' House cheering and she looks totally not shocked… And then House states that he did it to impress a girl? : D Thusly the last chapter and this chapter were born. Anyway, going on…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

House and Lisa had both held true to their word. The following Thursday Lisa had shown up at the lacrosse game and, instead of playing, House was cheering. This greatly amused his entire posse, who, to Lisa's bad fortune, had chosen to sit directly in front of her. She wondered to herself if maybe she didn't have bad luck, but rather that every girl in the stadium wanted a piece of him.

After the game she had promptly made her way to the field to wait for House to come up to her and have a few giggles about his stupidity. He made his way up to her, grinning, laughing and generally making numerous girls sworn enemies of Lisa's rather quickly. He explained to her that because she had FINALLY shown up for something that he was going to promptly quit his cheer career as soon as he made his way into the locker room.

And so, when he did eventually leave to get cleaned up, Lisa went back to her house, quite amused with the days events.

She walked into her bedroom and sat down at her desk, surprised but un-phased that Karen was actually home.

"Hi Karen." She mumbled, pulling out her biology notes and textbook. "How are you?"

"Not as good as you." Karen looked up at Lisa from over her book.

Lisa turned to her, a puzzled look on her face, "What do you mean?"

Karen rolled her eyes and snapped her novel shut, "Well what the hell do you think I mean? You aren't kidding anyone, you know. Everybody's talking about you."

"Me? But… Why? What have I done?"

"You mean WHO have you done? Come on, it's pretty obvious to see that you and House are dating."

Lisa's confused frown quickly dissolved into a smirk as a fit of giggles hit her. She pulled herself onto her desk and sat her feet on the seat of her chair. "You think that I'm dating House?"

"I think even House thinks you're dating House. You need to get with the program."

"I wouldn't be caught dead in a relationship with him!"

Karen sat up straight and tossed her book to the floor, looking far more confused than Lisa had just moments earlier, "But… he's… House is always with you."

"He's helping me out with bio and eco."

"He went jogging with you. Like… twice."

"How would you know?" She raised an eyebrow to her roommate. "You're always asleep when I go out to run."

"But it's like, common knowledge. Word gets around, Lisa."

Lisa rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever, I'm not dating House."

"He came over to hang out with you."

"We're friends."

"You had his shirt on to sleep in." Karen smirks. "That's a no no unless you're with him. So… either you're lying or you don't know the rules."

Lisa blushed furiously and looked down at the floor. "I… don't know the rules."

Karen's smirk fades and she sighs, "You're such a fucking virgin, it's ridiculous. You should just do him or something. You're both so ridiculously into each other."

Lisa quickly looked up at her, "No we're not."

"Has he told you he's not into you?"

"Yeah." She mumbled softly and looks back down at her shoes, lightly kicking at the back of her chair in a disheartened manner. Her reaction made Karen actually feel sorry for her little, innocent roomie. She rolled her eyes and got up so that she could sit next to Lisa and put a comforting arm around her.

"Don't worry about it. You're not missing much."

"Really?" Lisa looked over at her with a small smile on her lips.

"Um… No, not really. He's pretty fucking awesome. And you like him… Which would probably make him really fucking awesome…"

Lisa winced softly dropped her head onto her knees. "I… don't like him."

"Yeah. Right, and I'm the Pope." Karen rolled her eyes and went back over to her bed, grabbing her book on the way. "Tell him. Who knows, maybe he'll realize how he feels."

"House never has a problem saying what's on his mind. I'm obviously not."

"Ok." Karen sighs. "But damn, you better hope none of the other chicks that want that bastard find out that you've got him right where they want him and you're just letting it slip away. They'd probably kill you."

Lisa rolled her eyes and plopped back into her chair, "Yeah, like those bitches could take me."

Karen laughed softly, "Oh… You spend way too much time with him."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

House whistled lightly to himself as he walked into his apartment, spirits high as he tossed his keys onto the kitchen counter and sorted his mail. His roommate, Tucker, poked his head out of his room.

"Hey man… Where were you?"

"The game." House tossed every piece of mail that was addressed to him into the trash and grabbed a coke out of the fridge.

"You never watch games." Tucker replied, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a coke for himself. "This a big game or something?"

"No… I didn't watch."

"You played?"

House paused, leaning against the counter. "Kind of."

Tucker gave him a 'what are you up to?' face, "Go on."

"I um, cheered." House hopped onto the counter quickly, acting as though all men did this.

His roommate burst out laughing at the audacity of the idea, "Yeah right. You wouldn't do that shit if someone paid you, man."

House shrugged and sipped his coke. As his laughter died down, Tucker's face became surprisingly serious. "Wait… You really did, didn't you?"

"Yup."

"Oh man… Dude… You've lost all your sex and legend appeal."

"On the contrary, chicks DUG it."

"Yeah, now all the dudes are gonna think you're a fag or something."

"Doesn't matter." He shrugged. "I'm secure in myself. And I get more pussy than all of them combined."

Tucker chuckled slightly, "Yeah… That's true. But uh… Why'd you do it?"

"I dunno. To get Lisa into sports."

"Oh, you did it to impress Lisa. Nice." Tuck grinned, "You're so sprung for her."

"Whatever. She hates sports, that's not good for someone who's in college. We need chicks like her cheering on our teams."

"Well, when you've got dudes like you cheering not much else is needed, don't you think?"

"Shut the fuck up, man." House laughed, tossing his empty bottle at his friend to dispose of.

"So… Why don't you ask her out?"

"Don't want to." He slipped off the counter and made his way towards his room, "Even if I did, I'm not stupid enough to fuck up a good friendship for sex. I can get sex anywhere."

"Can't get a functional relationship anywhere." Tuck smirked, finishing off his own coke and placing both bottles by the sink.

House laughed softly, "Nothing about Lisa Cuddy and Greg House is functional."

"But you do like her, right?"

He looked at Tuck over his shoulder and shrugged, "What's not to like? Aside from her obvious obsession with sweatshirts."

Tucker smiled softly to himself as House went into his room and closed the door behind him. He shook his head at how stupid his roommate was before heading into his room and calling his own less than functional girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter…. I didn't want to write the actual game itself. :'


	10. Make Your Own Stories

Chapter 10: Make Your Own Stories

(Disclaimer: Must I disclaim how little I own?)

Lisa walked slowly towards House's apartment, pondering whether or not bringing up the subject she and Karen had discussed would be a good idea. Probably not, considering their relationship was already teetering on her stubbornness and unwillingness to admit whatever feelings she did have for him.

She sighed and walked up the steps to the apartment building and to the second floor where he and his friend lived. She walked in quietly, since they never locked the door, and looked around for any trace of them. She didn't see House or Tucker, so she went and knocked on House's bedroom door.

"Hey, hold on a sec, ok?" Tuck called out. This was unusual, Tucker was usually gone or hiding out in his own room. In fact, Lisa had only met the illusive, stocky character once or twice. She stood awkwardly by the door, waiting for permission to enter her friend's room.

Soon after Tucker had asked Lisa to wait he walked out of House's room, grinning somewhat foolishly. "Hey Lisa... What's up?"

"Nothing…?" She pulled back slightly so that he could walk past her into his own room.

"See ya in a bit, Greg." He said as he made his exit and Lisa slipped into House's room. She found him lying on his bed, starring up at the ceiling.

"It smells in here." She sighed, waving a hand in front of her face as she sat down on the desk. "What the hell is that?"

"We were smoking." House replied quietly, closing his eyes and putting his arms behind his head. "I didn't know you were coming over to study… you'll have to chill for awhile before I help you."

Lisa raised an eyebrow, "You were smoking weed?"

"Yeah. Want some?"

"No!" She looked at him, a horrified look on her face. "You do drugs?"

"No…" He laughed. "Sometimes Tuck and I will smoke. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? It's ILLEGAL."

"Yeah, do you even know why? For most of time it was completely fine, in fact when settlers first started big plantations in the south there were numerous 'must grow' laws so that the plant could be used to make canvas and cloth and shit, you could even pay your taxes with it. It wasn't until the early nineteen hundreds that it started becoming illegal, and that's cause Mexican immigrants used it and brought it with them over the border, and people hated them anyway so they said that weed made them crazy. And since white folk were all uppity and racist they made it illegal as part of suppression of minorities, and it was made illegal in eastern states cause black and Latin jazz musicians had so much fun with it. It's mostly a race issue, and it's stupid."

"It's still illegal, you can't just use your logic and knowledge to get around that."

"Don't be so uptight… Leese." He sat up and looked over at her. "It's not a big deal, no one's gonna get caught. We opened the window to air it out,"

Lisa rolled her eyes and stood up so that she could leave, "You're just like everyone else."

"Hey, wait a minute-" House reached out and grabbed her wrist as she tried to walk past him, pulling her to him. "I'm not like everyone else."

"Yes you are…" She sighed, sitting on the bed. "You drink, you smoke, you don't care about people. How are you any different than anyone?"

"I have reasons." He let her arm go and looked away from her, putting his head back against the wall. "God, you're a buzz kill…"

"Sorry." Lisa looked down at her hands, deeply saddened for reasons she couldn't really explain.

"You know… You should try it."

"Oh my God, Greg. Really? I just told you I don't-"

"It's something you should try, like… at least once."

"How will trying it once advance my life in anyway?"

"You can just say you've done it… You know… its college. You should have some fun. Get some stories while you're here."

She rubbed her eyes slowly and looked over at him, "No."

"Lisa Cuddy, you are so wound up it's ridiculous." He laughed and sat up straight again, putting an arm around her. "Heh… Cuddy… I should call you cuddles."

She laughed softly and leaned into him. "Why on earth would you call me Cuddles? I'm not the cuddly type at all."

"Well not yet." He grinned. "I'm sure you'd cuddle with me if I asked you to."

"Yeah. Sure." She rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not one of those girls that worships you're every move."

"Which is why you're cuddling me, right?" He grinned at her as she slid her arm around his waist.

"I am not!"

"Are too!" He giggled. "Look at yourself!"

She looked down to find that he was right, again, and she quickly pulled away from him. "You're an ass."

"You like it." He grinned. "You like me cause I'm dangerous and smart and I do naughty, illegal things."

"You're a bit off there, House."

"Off my ass…" He lay back down and closed his eyes. "I still say you should smoke with me... cause I know how you are. You're stubborn but you're curious. You want to know what everything feels like but you don't want me to have the satisfaction of knowing just cause I'm Greg and I know Lisa too well and you don't like that cause that means you aren't in control. But trust me, you're safer trying all your bullshit out with me than any one else, you know. I'm not gonna try and fuck around with you."

She was quiet for a few moments, knowing that it was true. He did know her too well, and she was extremely curious about everything… Her curiosity is what brought her here. Not here, as in House's place, but here to study medicine. Well, maybe here to his apartment too…

"I thought you said you were gonna fuck me up." She said quietly.

"Not intentionally. That'd be stupid, wouldn't it? You're just gonna end up emotionally deranged cause of me." He grinned at her and placed his hand on her knee. "Since I'm asking you to smoke I know what I'm doing, and I know I won't fuck with you. You can't get that guarantee anywhere else."

She rolled her eyes and gently pushed his hand off of her knee. "That would be great if I actually wanted to try it."

"It might help you relax." He smiled at her and pulled his hands into his lap. "God knows you need it, you frigid bitch."

"Why do I allow you to insult me like you do?"

"Cause you know I don't mean it."

She smiles and leans back against the wall with him, "You really don't, do you?"

"Nah. I just like to wind you up." He tilted his head towards her and smiled.

"You're terrible." She giggled.

"And you like it." He grins.

"A little bit." She smirked.

"So you wanna smoke?"

She sighed, knowing she'd hate herself either way. "Yeah, let's do it."

"Thought that's what you'd say." He laughed softly and leaned over to grab a box from under his bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fifteen minutes later Lisa was seated between House's legs, her back pressed against his chest and a goofy smile on her face. House had said that most people didn't get high the first time they smoked, so he had showed her exactly how to hold the pipe they used and told her how long to hold her smoke filled air in, and for good measure took the liberty of shot gunning a stream of smoke into her mouth. That alone sent her reeling, but the more likely cause of that was the proximity of his lips to hers.

"See? It's not bad." House grinned and slid his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as he did. "You just kinda relax and let your mind relax."

"Yeah." She giggled. "I'm hungry. Can we eat something?"

"In a little bit, calm down. Just chill right now."

"Oh… fine…" She shifted, trying to get comfortable and failing.

"Do you have to move so much?" He smirked.

"I can't get comfortable…" She laughed, finally giving up and moving from between his legs to the side of his bed, stretching out and placing her head on his thigh. "I want food, Greg."

"Relax first, jeeze… I'm gonna call you mood kill, not cuddles."

"But I like cuddles." She giggled, looking up at him and grinning.

"Of course you do, Cuddles." He smiled back at her and ran a hand into her thick black hair, softly tugging at it as his fingers combed through the long locks. "You're hyper."

"You're just really calm."

"Yeah… It's chill." He smirked and slid down so that he was lying next to her. He shifted so that he was on his side facing her and grinned. "I'm very… chill."

"You are!" She laughed, sliding her arms around his waist. "It's very amusing."

"You should see yourself." He grinned, running a hand up her arm.

She smiled softly and placed her head against his chest. "You're really fun to snuggle. I think its cause you're so skinny."

"I'm not skinny! I'm toned."

"Whatever…"

"I'm not." He pouted. "Besides… you're pretty fun to cuddle. I think its cause you have really nice boobs hidden under that stupid sweater."

"My sweater's not stupid!" She giggled and buried her face in his chest. "Did you know that Karen thinks we're dating?"

"That's stupid." He replied quickly, running his hands to her waist. "You're like a fucking virgin… and I don't date."

"I know!" She mumbled softly into his shirt and dragged her hands from his waist up to his chest. "She said you wouldn't make such an obvious attempt to see me if we weren't fucking."

"She's a moron. I spend time with you because you aren't an idiot." He whispered as his hands slipped under her sweater and shirt to slowly run over her skin. "God your skin is so damn soft…"

"Thanks…" She whimpered softly and dug her fingers into his chest as she pressed her nose into his neck. "You smell really nice…"

"Mmm… you too…"

"I was… just really caught off guard by her bringing it up… It's like a guy and a girl… can't be friends… or something…" Lisa sighed against House's neck as his hands slipped further up her back. She felt more than heard him moan quietly at the soft touch of her breath against his skin, and she shuddered lightly at the sound. She tentatively ran her lips over his stubbled jaw line, hoping that she could possibly produce a similar sound.

"Tuck… He said... something similar…" House growled softly. He ran his nose across Lisa's cheek and grazed her jaw line with his rough and unshaven chin. "He said we looked pretty much like a couple."

"Silly." She sighed, tilting her head back so that he had more exposed skin to touch. "I think we act like we hate each other too much."

"I don't hate you though." He softly bit her neck and ran his hands along her ribs and tummy.

"Obviously…" She chuckled lightly, tugging on his hair and running her mouth across his jaw. He looked at her and grinned, slowly running his nose over hers.

"Obviously."

Her smile faded slightly as her lips grew closer to his and his breath mixed with hers. She swallowed softly and tried her best to keep her eyes focused on his, but her gaze continued drifting down to his lips that were ever nearing hers. He found himself following a similar pattern of eyes, lips eyes, hardly able to focus on one or the other.

"Hey…" He whispered, his lips lightly brushing against hers.

"Yeah?" Her eyes slid shut slowly as she tugged lightly on his hair. She gulped again as her lips softly ran over his, a full kiss still lurking behind the soft brushes.

"Still hungry?" His lips slowly pulled into a smile against hers as she looked up at him, her eyes heavy with lust and weed.

"Starving."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Man, House is full of naughty! 0-o. Haha, Reviews are always much appreciated!


	11. From Another Planet

Chapter 11: From Another Planet

(Disclaimer: I own… naught =[)

Soon after they had untangled themselves from one another House and Lisa stumbled out of his room, giggling as they went. Lisa sat down at the kitchen table and put her chin in her hands as she watched House look through the fridge for something to eat.

"Ugh… dammit… Tucker! You ate the last of the burgers!" House sighed and closed the fridge before turning back to Lisa, "I think we'll have to go out."

"No!" She giggled, putting her head on the table. "I can't go out like this! I sound ridiculous!"

"You ARE ridiculous." He grinned, sitting across from her. "Um… we can order pizza."

Lisa's head immediately shot up from where it lay, "Oh my God… YES."

House laughed and reached over to grab the phone off of the counter top, "What kind of pizza do you like?"

"Um… I like… pizza with cheese and pineapple but no ham because I don't eat ham."

"Of course you don't. You don't eat sausage either."

She stared at him, a grin slowly spreading on her face, "How do you know that?"

"Cause… You're Jewish." He grinned back at her and pondered what kind of pizza he liked, because he certainly didn't want pineapple poisoning his pizza.

"I'm not like a super Jew or anything."

"That sounds like a comic book character…"

She giggled again, "It does! I wish I could like… draw or something. I'd make that as soon as I got home!"

He smiled, "You would… And, I didn't say you were a super Jew. You didn't let me finish… You're Jewish and your mom IS pretty Jewish, so growing up you were raised pretty Jewish, but as you got older you didn't care as much, however you did go off on this whole, 'I love animals' deal, so you went semi vegetarian. You don't consider yourself one though because even you can't help scarf down a hunk of beef when you go to McDonalds."

"I don't like McDonald's."

"That's not the point." He laughed as he stood up to look around for the number to the nearest pizza place, which he knew he stashed in one of the drawers because he and Tuck ate pizza so often. "TUCK! Where's the pizza dude's number?"

Tucker popped his head out of his bedroom, "What?"

"Pizza guy's number…"

"Oh um…" He walked over and started to search through the drawers with House. "You're getting pizza?"

"Yeah, man."

"Awesome, what kind?"

"What kind do you want?"

"Sausage and mushroom!"

"Ok… I'm getting three pizzas."

Tucker looked over at him, "Three? That's like, a lot…"

"No, man, it's like, one each."

Tucker then turned to look at Lisa and he grinned, "Oh man! I forgot there were three of us!"

"I know, right?" House laughed and grabbed a crumpled piece of paper, "I found it, man."

"Sweet, I want like… A medium..?"

"Yeah, medium sounds good."

"Ok…" He turned to grin at Lisa again, "I fucking love pizza…"

"Me too!" She grinned, swinging her feet under the table.

"Yeah… I'm gonna go into my room now. You can come get me when it gets here."

She gave him a hearty thumbs up as House shoved him back towards his room.

"Gosh man, didn't mean to be a mood kill." Tucker chuckled to himself and winked at House as he wandered back into his own room. Lisa giggled and looked over at House who was busily punching in the number of the pizza place.

"You were right… he thinks you like me."

"He thinks you're too good for me." House replied, not really concentrating on her. "But he wants me to ask you out anyway."

"Why don't you?" She tilted her head at him as he put the phone up to his ear and shrugged.

"Cause I-Hello? Oh… Hi, yeah, I uh… I'd like three medium pizzas, one with sausage and mushroom, one with sausage and pepperoni, and the last one with cheese and pineapple but no ham. Yeah. Yes, this is Greg. I know it's not the usual, man, just bri- No. No, man, it's not like that. Yeah… We are. Yeah, she- look, you don't have time to talk to me right now, you're working. Just bring me my food, man. Ok. Bye."

He slumped down into his chair and tossed the phone onto the receiver, not really caring that he had missed. He turned and grinned at the confused looking Lisa who still had her head tilted to the side and the hints of a smile on her face.

"You're so high…" He laughed, tossing the crumpled paper at her. "It's hilarious."

"Hey... shut up." She smiled and grabbed the paper, flattening it out against the table and attempting to rub out all of the creases. "Why do you talk to the pizza guy like that?"

"He knows us." House grinned. "He comes over for poker and beer sometimes."

"That's crazy…" She almost had the paper back into a natural, uncrumpled state, like most paper should be in, but she realized she had smeared the messy handwriting in her attempt to straighten the paper out. In an effort to fix her new problem, she pulled a pen out of her pocket and carefully began tracing over the hardly legible numbers and letters, much to House's amusement.

"You're crazy!"

"I am not."

"You're fixing the pizza guy paper. You're totally crazy and anal retentive."

She stopped what she was doing and looked over at him, "Why can you read me so easily?"

"You make yourself easy to read." He smiled and stretched his legs out, lightly brushing his sock clad feet against her bare ones.

"Oh?" She blushed slightly and looked towards the ground, even though she knew her view of his game of footsie would be blocked by the table.

"Yeah." His eyes shone with mischief and something else that she didn't rightly recognize, but she didn't pay much mind to it because lately she had been coming to terms with how little she knew about life and things in it, things like what people's eyes can shine with and what weed smelled like.

"I can't read you." She sighed, putting her pen away and delicately folding the paper in front of her in half. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be read. I'm not looking for someone's pity, I'm not looking for someone to know me. I don't need that, cause I know people aren't going to be around forever. Like you. I don't let you know anything about me other than what I've shown you cause you don't need my shit weighing you down when you'll probably never see me again after I leave here. Hell, I don't even know where the fuck I'm going after this, and you sure as hell don't know where you're going either, so why waste what time we have together talking about all that shit?"

"It's not a waste of time to know people, Greg. That's how you connect. I bet if you really wanted to you could stay friends with me."

"I don't want to stay friends with my college buddies, Leese. What's the point?"

"God…" She sighed, pulling her feet back and leaning into her chair. "You're such a downer… You seem like you make a solid attempt at something other than being a selfish jerk and then you go and say shit like that. What's your problem?"

"Want a list?" He smirked.

She sighed and looked down at her hands, "You must be really miserable."

His smirk faded as he came to the realization of how much he had upset her. "Hey… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you down… Wanna talk about something else?"

"Yeah…" She whispered, getting up and making her way over to the couch. "Something less depressing."

"Less depressing than me?" He jumped up and bounded towards the couch, flopping on it and resting his head in her lap. "Then we can talk about anything but you!"

She laughed at this, the melancholy atmosphere suddenly forgotten as she ran her fingers through his curling hair. "Ass… you need a hair cut."

"Wanna cut it for me? I have scissors in my bedroom that I use for making paper dolls."

"Maybe later." She giggled. She smiled at his boyish grin and ran her fingertips over his stubbled jaw line. His grin relaxed into a smile and his eyelids felt hundreds of times heavier as she softly touched his face, and he wished, just for a faint moment, that time would stop. Even if it meant they would never receive their pizza.

And because of that faint moment a look of panic flashed in his eyes and he sat up slowly, lightly grabbing her wrists as he did. He moved so that he was seated next to her and rested his head on her shoulder, running his hand into hers.

"You alright?" She asked quietly, turning her head and pressing her forehead into his hair.

"Yeah, just waiting for food…"

"Oh my God," She sighed, "I'm SO hungry!"

"I know." He grinned. "You're a fat ass."

"Shut up."

They sat that way, unmoving but chatty, until their pizza finally arrived. House had jumped up and paid for it quickly, shutting the door on the face of the delivery boy who was trying to get a peek at the infamous Lisa. He then took Tucker's pizza to him, not without calling him some choice words and demanding that he pay next time, before returning to the couch with Lisa.

"Bon appetit." He grinned, sitting back down and snuggling into her with a slice of pizza in hand. "You'd better finish your fucking pizza, cause God knows I won't touch that pineappley shit."

But it's soooo good!" She smirked. She held her piece up to his mouth. "Try it. If you don't like it I'll take it home and I won't make you finish it."

"I refuse. Take it home anyway."

"Just taste it!"

"The only way I'd taste it was if it was in your mouth."

He quickly looked over at her to judge how badly he had just screwed up, only to find her grinning.

"That so, House?"

"No, it was a joke…" He laughed nervously and continued eating his own pizza.

She grinned at him and turned away, finishing off her first slice of pizza and grabbing a second one. She took a dainty bite and ripped a portion of the pizza off with it and turned back to House, mumbling between her closed teeth, "Try it."

He looked over at her out of the corner of his eye and gulped slightly, not sure if he should keep to his word, no matter how much of a joke it may or may not have been. Quickly wiping his hands on his jeans he turned and tilted his head towards hers, keeping his eyes on hers as he moved his mouth towards hers. He had expected some nervousness or at least shock in her eyes, but instead he was met with intensity and mischief in her slowly narrowing eyes, almost as though she knew he wouldn't back down from her challenge. He laughed softly and slid his hand up her neck and lightly stroked his thumb against her jaw line. She trembled slightly under his touch as he gently slid his fingertips to her mouth, tracing her lips as he ran his nose over hers. As soon as her eyes slid closed he yanked the pizza from her lips and popped it into his mouth as he drew away from her, his motions so quick that they startled her into opening her eyes.

"I was right." He grinned, mouth full of pizza. "Tastes like shit. Take it home."

She stared at him in disbelief before a smirk slowly spread across her face. "Nice one House."

"It was a good attempt, Lisa. Next time wear tighter jeans."

Lisa chuckled lightly and settled back into the couch to continue eating, feeling rather disappointed that House had once again gotten the best of her. She couldn't help but grin, though, knowing that he was probably just as distraught as she was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Reviews are much appreciated! Thank you so much to all who reviewed the last chapter, it filled my heart with Huddy joy! : D


	12. You'll Never Know

Chapter Twelve: You'll Never Know

(Disclaimer: I own Karen and Tuck. That's all.)

After the duo had finished as much pizza as they could stomach, which for House happened to be his whole pizza and a slice of hers, they decided to have one more go with Mary Jane before heading back over to Lisa's house.

Lisa slipped her hands in her sweatshirt pocket, clutching her tinfoil wrapped slices of pizza as she and House walked along towards her dorm.

"Why don't you really talk about you?" She asked suddenly, leaning her head into his shoulder as she did.

"What are you talking about, Cuddles?" He smirked, "I ALWAYS talk about myself."

"But you never talk about like… Where you come from or your family or anything."

"Cause. I think I told you that you don't need to know, didn't I?"

She sighed, her hot breath visible in the cold night air. "I suppose…"

He smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Besides, it's not like you really talk about your past."

"I don't need to, you can just read me." She grinned up at him as she shivered. "I think I told you that, didn't I?"

"Good one." He looked down at her and slipped a cold hand into her pocket, lightly running his fingers over her hand to lace with his. "My hand is cold."

"Good thing my pocket is warm and full of pizza!" She giggled softly and shifted her mind from his hand to the delightful snack she would have upon arriving home.

"You're warm and full of pizza!"

"I AM!"

"I like it." He smiled, "It makes you nice to hold when it's cold out."

"Are you saying I'm not nice to hold when it's cold out if I am not warm and full of pizza?"

"Yes. Especially the full of pizza part."

"I don't think I appreciate that." She furrowed her brow and pouted at the idea of not being nice to hold unless she was full of pizza, because she really didn't like pizza enough to be full of it all the time.

House put a finger of his unoccupied hand to her lips, "Shhh… You're making a fool of yourself."

"There's no one around." She laughed softly and unknowingly kissed his fingertips. "If anything you're making a fool of yourself."

"Never." He grinned, turning and walking her up the stairs to her house. "It's really loud in your house... What the hell is going on?"

"I dunno… Isn't today Friday?"

"Yeah, I think… That important?"

"Well, if it's the weekend it means a party is probably happening." She shrugged and lightly ran her thumb over his.

"Oh… a party that I wasn't invited to?" House smirked to himself and pulled his hand out of Lisa's pocket. "Interesting. I think I'll have to go talk to the host."

"I don't think it was an invite thing… It was probably just you heard about it from other people."

"Well no duh."

She glared at him, a grin still present on her face despite her obvious disappointment at losing his the presence of his hand in hers. "Right, well, come on…"

With that she pulled her house key out and slipped it into the lock, only to find that the door was unlocked, which she really should have figured considering there was a party going on and her house mates never locked the door on nights when parties were going on cause people always just walked in. People like House. She walked in and a few people turned, probably hoping that one of their friends or at least somebody cool had walked in. When they spotted Lisa most of them went back to their conversations, drinks and kissing partners, though some of the more hurt and jealous House fans gave her hearty glares.

"Yeah, I was right." Lisa said, turning to face House as he poked his head in the door.

"Very good." He grinned. "Nice call, Lisa."

He patted her head as a few people walked up to House to greet him, some of them shoving past Lisa so hard that she almost lost her balance. She rolled her eyes and made her way towards her room, knowing that she had lost House to the throng of people that had wandered over to worship him. She didn't even really know if they did worship him or if he really was that fun of a guy to be around when he put on his mask of indifference and superiority.

House watched her go as she walked off, his eyes trailing slowly over her body. This wasn't lost on her, she'd become accustomed to the feeling of eyes leering at her, and she always knew who they belonged to, even if she wasn't looking. She turned and gave him a small smirk as she knocked on her bedroom door, hoping that no one was in their doing their business. He returned her smirk with that boyish grin that he always gave her when she caught him starring, which was often. The adorable look always seemed to smooth things over and make her assume he was joking.

Lisa slipped into her bedroom slowly when no one responded to her knock and plopped herself onto her bed after grabbing her Walkman and headphones. She slipped her headphones on and pulled out her pizza as the loud music pulsed through her ears.

Outside, House was trying his best to make his way through the crowd of people towards the kitchen in an effort to grab a few drinks. Once he had finally made his way in he walked over to a cooler and grabbed a few beers, jumping slightly as someone plopped on the table next to him.

"Jesus!" He exclaimed, startled into almost dropping the bottles of beer he held in his hands.

"Nah, Karen is good." Lisa's already tipsy roommate grinned at House and took a bottle from him. "Thanks, sweetie. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No problem." He mumbled back, reaching into the cooler for another drink to replace the one Karen had effortlessly snagged from him.

"You need more than one at a time, House? Going for a record or something?"

"No." He looked up at her and smiled, "You're kinda trashed."

"You're kinda high." She laughed. "I've never seen you startled over anything, then I come in here and you jump out of your skin."

"Maybe it's just you." He winked, turning to head out to the front room.

"Hey wait a minute…" Karen reached out quickly and grabbed his sleeve. "What's the rush?"

"No rush, I just want to drink these while they're cold."

"Drink 'em with me." She grinned up at him and pulled him towards her. "Or is one of them for your girlfriend?"

"Oh Karen, you know I only have eyes for you." He laughed softly and took a seat, hoping she'd finish her drink quickly and leave him alone.

"Yeah right." She scoffed and swung her legs around so that she was facing him. "I wish."

He looked up at her with nothing but amusement on his face. "Do you?"

"Me and all the other girls here. Except maybe Marsha… but that's just cause she's a lesbian."

House sighed softly and rubbed at his eye with the back of his hand as Karen took a swig of her beer.

"But you know that don't you? You know that most of the girls around here would kill to get a lay with you."

"Yeah. It's understandable, I'm pretty great." He smirked at her and popped open his beer. "Although I don't know how all of them know that, considering I've only banged about five or six girls while here."

"Word gets 'round…" She shrugged. "And you've so slept with more than five or six girls."

"Nope. Not really. Don't tell anyone though, it would really put a damper on my badass reputation. See, I have this whole thing going where I do a girl and she tells everyone how great it is, then I'll 'hook up' with other girls at parties, and usually they're so wasted they don't remember if we had sex or not. They assume they did, in fact they HOPE they did, cause then they could say they did the nasty with me. I think it's an excellent plan really."

"That's such a fucking lie." Karen laughed and leaned towards him. "Cause you slept with me, and I'm not all that great looking."

"I won't argue any of those points, but I will ask what the point of those points are."

"Well why sleep with me when you could sleep with a whole bunch of other chicks?"

"I was drunk." He grinned. "You were drunk. We wanted some, we got some. Simple math really."

"Wow… you're an ass…" She gave him a good hard look, or at least she assumed she did, at that point she really had no concept of time and believed her two second long stare went on for at least thirty more. "And you're lying."

"Ok, fine. Ten girls."

"Really?"

"No. Twenty."

"Now you're just confusing me…"

"That's the point." House laughed and stood up, sipping on his beer and leaving the kitchen, "See you later, Karen."

"Yeah…" She said, more to herself than anyone, confused beyond her own recognition. "Later."

House was somehow able to slip into Lisa's room without being attacked by another person wanting to chat him up about his latest ventures into the world of cheer or about that girl he was seeing. He closed the door quietly behind him and looked over at her as she lay on her bed, eyes closed and headphones on full blast. Chuckling quietly he made his way over and sat on the floor next to her before screaming, "Never took you for a punk fan!"

Lisa jumped and snapped her eyes open, yanking her headphones off quickly and looking over at him, "What the hell, House?"

"I guess it's where you get your potty mouth from." He grinned, jumping onto the bed beside her and handing her a beer.

"Shut up, House." She rolled her eyes and popped open her beer as he grabbed her headphones.

"What is this? Ramones? Sex Pistols? Sid Vicious?" He turned and looked over at her, "You seem the type to be into popular unpopular music."

"It's Patti Smith, you asshole, now give it back so I can listen and digest in peace!" She forcefully grabbed her headphones back and pulled them on, dropping them around her neck and grinning at him as she did.

"You're digesting? I don't believe you." He slowly slid down and rested his head on her stomach after moving her shirt and sweater up, his ear pressed to her skin as he stared up at her. "Go figure, you are digesting. That's pretty gross."

"It's pretty natural." She giggled, slowly running a hand through his hair. "You'd better hope Karen doesn't come in, otherwise we'd never hear the end of it."

"Oh don't worry, I took care of Karen. She's sitting on the kitchen table, dazed and confused at how one person can be so awesome."

"I hope you aren't referring to yourself… You're FAR from awesome."

"You obviously haven't had me in an awesome position yet." He growled at her and bit her tummy quickly, producing a sharp squeal from Lisa.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"So much." He laughed, crawling back up to her. He grabbed her beer and took a sip, knowing she'd never finish it on her own. "I'll write a book about what's wrong with me and give it to you when you're old an wrinkled."

"You plan on keeping me around that long?"

"What, you won't be at school next week?" He smiled and nuzzled his nose into her hair. "Shame."

"You're an ass."

"You love me."

Lisa grinned and turned to wrap her arms around him, "How could I not?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: -gush- I love college Huddy. 3 Reviews are always appreciated! Thank you to all who have reviewed!


	13. Fall Into Place

Chapter Thirteen: Fall Into Place

(Disclaimer: I own nothing…)

(Also, warning, this chapter is SO long. -.-)

The night of the party House stayed in Lisa's room, holding her until she had fallen asleep. Fortunately for him that didn't take too long, so not many people noticed when he slipped out and rejoined the party, although he wasn't really in the mood to stick around much longer after that. He made his exit stealthily and wandered back home, the entire while contemplating his friendship with Lisa.

He wasn't an idiot, he saw the obvious chemistry between them and, though he hated to admit it, he liked her. He appreciated how spunky she was, how intelligent she was and of course, how hot she was, even under all of her baggy sweatshirts and cargo pants.

He wasn't even aware when it had happened, but he had started to like her… Really, really like her. And more than that, he knew she really, really liked him.

He shrugged away all the thoughts he had of what good and bad could come from acknowledging his feelings for her by replacing them with the much more uplifting recognition of the oncoming spring, for soon the weather would be too hot for Lisa to continue wearing her outrageously oversized school sweaters.

A few days later Lisa walked into House's apartment, fully aware that she had been coming over at least twice a week, and it hadn't been to study for quite some time.

"Hey, House, I'm here." She called out, wandering into the kitchen to look for something to drink. She was surprised and pleased to find orange juice in the fridge, which was a pleasant change from the normal stock of beer, so she quickly made her way to the cabinets and stood on her tip toes to reach the glasses which she was sure House and Tucker had put on the highest shelf to keep her from reaching. She gasped softly when she felt a hand on her waist and turned to see House reaching up to get her a cup, smirking at her surprise.

"Dear God, Greg… You scared the hell out of me…"

"Well next time ask for help, short stuff, and I won't have to sneak up and rescue you."

"Rescue me? You're hardly a knight in shining armor."

He smiled and handed her a glass, pulling away to lean against the counter as she filled it with orange juice. "Well I'm working my way up there. Right now I'm just a squire in tinfoil."

She laughed softly and sat down at the table, "You look more like a squire. Like the boy in Sword in the Stone, all lanky and stuff."

"I'm offended that you're comparing me to a Disney character." He sat down across from her and looked at her intently. "Why are you here?"

"Why? Want me to leave?"

"No… I just want to know why you're here. You never study with me anymore, and lately you've stopped bringing your books along anyway. So… Why are you here?"

"I'm here cause I like hanging out with you." She grinned and sipped her drink slowly. "And you need a hair cut."

"Oh, you're going to take me to get a hair cut, hey? The rugged look not working for you?"

"Not that it matters what works for me. It's just getting long and curly. I figured you liked it short so you could look more badass than cute."

"Aww… You think I look cute?"

"No. But the more curls you get the more adorable you are." She grinned and unzipped her jacket, slipping it off and hanging it over the back of the chair as she looked at his fluffy locks, "No one will take you seriously."

"I don't think they do now." He replied as he quickly looked over her choice of shirt. "Nice top."

"Oh thanks." She looked down and picked at the lint that had stuck to the blouse, "It was a Christmas gift from my best friend back home."

"I need this friend's number so that I can call and thank her for getting you something worthy of being on your body."

Lisa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Grow up. You're like… twenty six or something, not twelve."

"I'll grow up when you lighten up." He smirked.

She chuckled softly and looked back over at him, her smile growing slightly at the sight of his. "Want me to cut your hair?"

"Sure. Can I cut yours?"

"No."

"Damn. Can I see you naked?"

"Bigger no."

"You're no fun."

She stood and walked over to the sink to wash her cup out, fully aware that House was watching her and admiring her form fitting jeans, "You say that every time you see me."

"And I mean it."

"Then why see me?"

"Cause you're hot."

"You're-"

"An ass?" He grinned.

She threw him a look over her shoulder and rinsed her cup before setting it in the sink, "Yeah. You are."

"Then why do you see me?"

Lisa shrugged and leaned against the counter, "Someone has to."

House's smirk faded slightly and his eyes showed hints of confusion, "What?"

"Someone has to see you, Greg." She stated quietly, bringing her eyes up to meet his. "May as well be me."

He licked his lips softly and stood up, for the conversation had very quickly become too awkward for him to deal with, "Gonna chop off my gorgeous locks or what, Cuddles?"

"Yeah." She sighed, pulling a smile onto her face as she pulled a chair out, "In the kitchen, since the floor isn't carpeted?"

"Works for me." He ran into his room and emerged a few moments later with scissors and a comb, "You'd better not make me look like a douche bag, or I reserve the right to cut all of your hair off."

"You already look like a douche bag." She grinned, taking the scissors and comb from him and pointing to the chair, "Sit."

"Yes, your royal frigidness."

"Cute." She smirked, setting the instruments of destruction on the countertop. "You should say nice things to your hair dresser."

"You should say nice things to me, I'm bigger than you and can easily over power you and cut your hair before you touch mine."

She rolled her eyes, grabbed the scissors and quickly snipped a piece of his hair off. "Shut up."

"What the hell! It's not even wet of anything!"

"Greg." She said quietly, gently tugging on another curl before cutting away at it. "Stop talking."

"Fine." He pouted. "At least cut it right."

"Oh fine." She smiled, putting the scissors down again and turning the sink on. "Have it your way."

"I will." He looked over at her as she ran her cupped hands under the water, "What are you doing?"

"Getting your hair wet." She grinned and dumped the water from her hands onto the top of his head, causing it to splash about and get not only all over his hair, but on his shirt as well.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"I dunno, I'll make you a list." She giggled and splashed more water on his head.

"Hey, cut it out!" He cried, grabbing her hands. He stood up and pushed her against the counter. "Don't mess with me, Leese."

"Or what?"

"Or… I'll do this." With that he picked her up and dipped her head under the faucet, soaking her thick black hair as she screamed.

"House, NO! My hair takes so long to dry!"

"You asked for it." He laughed softly and set her back on the ground. "Stop playing around and cut my hair."

"Ugh, I will, asshole." She sighed as she grabbed a dishtowel to dry her hair with. "Get your own hair wet since you don't like my method."

"Your method sucks." He chuckled as she flipped her wet hair back, hitting him lightly in the face. "Everything about you sucks."

"You wish." She scoffed, tossing the towel on the counter as he ran his head under the water. "Here, now that you've used your method sit down and I'll cut your damn hair."

"You know this was your idea." House grinned and shook the excess water out of his hair after turning of the sink, thusly splashing Lisa.

"You're such an ass, sit down!"

He obeyed, grinning up at her as she lightly ran her hands through his hair and quickly trimmed his hair.

"You totally wanted to cut my hair just so you could run your hands through it for a long time."

Lisa softly gripped his curls and leaned in close to him, "Please. You've never stopped me from playing with your hair, why should I need an excuse?"

"Good point…" He growled. "It must have been to see how sexy I look when I'm all wet."

She shook her head and continued cutting, a small grin on her face. House tapped his foot impatiently, but otherwise sat silently for the remainder of his make over.

"All right…" Lisa announced once she was finished. "All done. You can go admire yourself now."

"Don't mind if I do." He stood up and quickly pulled off his shirt, shaking it loose of all the stray hair that had fallen on it. Lisa looked him over, quite taken by surprise at his actions, but averted her eyes when he turned to look at her.

"I'll be back to help you clean up in a second, first let me go check me out…"

"You do that." She laughed softly, her voice more shaky than she had intended it to be. He smirked at her and walked into the bathroom and she stooped to start picking up the locks on the floor.

"Damn, nice job Leese." He grinned at her as he walked out of the bathroom. "You're an amazing hair dresser. If med school fails you you'll have a great back up."

"Haha." She rolled her eyes and looked up at him, "Help me clean."

"Fine, don't appreciate your handy work." He smiled, dropping to one knee to help her clean the kitchen floor.

"I do." She smiled, finishing up with her clean up. "I like it."

"Good." He smirked, standing up and tossing his hair into the trash. After jumping up onto the counter he turned to her and pulled her to him by her hair. "Thanks, Cuddy. You're good for something after all."

She rolled her eyes and smiled anyway, "Gee thanks, buddy. You're pretty awesome, yourself."

"Oh don't I know it." House laughed softly and let her hair go as she smirked up at him and placed her hands on his knees. "And I meant the thank you part."

"I know." She smiled, running her hands up his legs to hook in his pockets. "You're welcome."

"We should do it again sometime."

"Cut your hair?"

"Yeah, but next time we'll cut yours off. I have a feeling without all this body you'd look like a really gay man."

She shook her head and leaned against his bare chest, "There is SO much wrong with you."

He ran a finger along her jaw line and slowly lifted her chin up so she was looking him in the eye. "I know."

"Well… as long as you know…" Lisa licked her lips softly as House slowly leaned into her, his lips inching closer to hers with every passing second. She closed her eyes slowly and parted her lips ever so slightly, only to feel a sense of confusion as his lips brushed past hers and he whispered into her ear, "I need to get down… and you're in my way."

She shook her head quickly and pulled away from him, "Oh. I- I'm sorry."

"Don't mention it." He smiled and hopped off the counter as a knock came from the door.

"A knocker?" House turned and grinned at Lisa as he made his way over to the door. "Who the hell knocks when they come over?"

"It's Jessica!" A female voice called from behind the door. "Don't be a dick, House, let me in! I haven't seen Tucker in ages!"

"You saw him last weekend, Jessie." He quickly threw the door open and grinned at her, "Ah… Hey Jessie. You're looking a juicy as ever."

"There is so much wrong with you." She sighed, rolling her eyes and walking in. "Nice shirt."

House looked down at his bare chest and grinned, "I like it too. Clear shows off my abs really well."

"Right." She laughed, and she turned to head towards Tucker's room but stopped dead when she saw Lisa. Startled by the appearance of another woman in the completely testosterone dominated apartment, she could do nothing but stick out her hand and introduce herself. "Hi… I'm Jessica."

"Lisa." She grinned, tossing the towel that she had put to her hair down again and taking the other girl's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah." She smiled. "Are... you and House…"

Lisa and House spoke at the same time, "No."

Jessie's eyes widened slightly and she nodded, "Glad you guys have that worked out… I'm ah… Gonna go see Tuck… It was nice to meet you, Lisa."

She turned and gave House a look before quickly walking into her boyfriend's room to wake him with cuddles and… well… things Lisa didn't want to think about them doing.

"Oh… God, we'd better get out of here, Leese." House smirked and grabbed a sweat jacket from the hall closet, slipping it on and zipping up. "Come on, grab your sweater and a couple of beers from the fridge."

"Ok…" She said, looking at him quizzically and grabbing her jacket as she made her way to the fridge. "Where are we going?"

"Away from the screaming, moaning and general unpleasantness that is soon to follow." He grinned and held out his hand to her, "Come on, we're running out of time."

"Right." Lisa smiled and slipped her hand into his after pulling her jacket on and stuffing the beers in her oversized pockets, her face aglow due to the fact he had offered to hold her hand.

House quickly dragged her out of the apartment and up the stairs until they arrived on the roof.

"Wow. You brought me to the roof."

"I brought you to my quiet place."

She smiled softly and looked up at him, "Your quiet place? Do you do the majority of your thinking up here?"

"I only think about really important things while I'm up here."

"Ever think about me up here?"

"That would make you important." He smirked at her and squeezed her hand slightly, letting her know, without saying of course, that he was joking, and that he did in fact think of her often while up on the roof.

"Oh, you're so charming Mr. House."

"I really don't like Mr. House." He walked over to what she could only describe as a shed type thing and pulled out two blankets. He tossed one at her and fanned the other out on the ground and sat upon it. "Come here."

Lisa quickly walked over and plopped next to him, throwing the blanket around her as she did so. She pulled the two clinking bottles out of her pocket and handed one to him and opened hers. "Cheers."

"Totally." He agreed, popping the cap off of his and taking a hearty swig.

They sat quietly on the roof for quite some time, bottles of beer in hand as she was huddled against him for warmth. He had slowly slinked his arm around her and was only moving it occasionally to softly rub her arm.

"I really appreciate how much beer has grown on you." He grinned up at the night sky. He set his now empty bottle down and swiftly ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, right. It's all you had to drink." She laughed, reaching up and grabbing his hand out of his hair. "If you continue to mess with your hair it's going to fall out."

"I don't do it ALL the time." House whispered softly, not pulling his hand away from hers.

"You do it ALL the time when I'm around.

"Well you're not always around, are you?"

Lisa smiled and leaned into him again before tentatively slipping her hand into his. She smiled slightly as he didn't move to change their situation.

"My father was a pilot in the Marine Corps, because of it we had to move around a lot. I grew up all over the world, I speak six languages, and I've wanted to be a doctor since I was fourteen. I play piano, guitar and I played lacrosse in high school. I love my mother and I hate my father, and he hates me because every time he looks at me all he sees is my mom in bed with another guy."

Lisa drew back from him and studied his face. It was still stoic, unmoving, no trace of pain, sadness or guilt hidden anywhere. "Thank you."

He nodded slowly. "It's only fair. You can't trust someone you know nothing about."

She smiled and leaned into him, "On the contrary, I knew a lot about you. You're sarcastic, cynical, an atheist, funny and surprisingly charming."

"Ah, everyone knows that."

"Not everyone knows that you're actually a good person."

"Don't tell. I can't have people thinking I'm suddenly some nice guy. They can't know I make it a point to protect you."

She grinned and couldn't help but blush lightly at his statement. "You want to protect me?"

"I feel like I have to. Most girls that like me on any level know exactly what they're getting into. You, however, don't know shit. About anything. You're so innocent because you think that learning comes from books, so you don't feel the need to experience anything."

"I do not!"

"What did you know about weed before me?"

She paused, "That it destroys your brain cells, impairs your ability to control your thoughts and it's illegal and-"

"But you didn't know different people react differently to it, did you? You thought they all got dopey red eyes and just sat around. You, my dear, are a total contradiction to that idea. You didn't know that it could make you hyper or relaxed or extremely hyper, hell you didn't even know how to smoke the shit. You didn't know any of that, did you?"

"No."

He smiles, "Thank you, Greg."

"Shut up!" She giggled. "H-Greg?"

"Lisa?"

"If I tell you something… do you promise not to laugh?"

"No, but I'll try my damnedest not to."

"I was… a nerd in high school."

He gasped, "No. Way. I'm, I- I don't know what to say. I am SHOCKED."

"Fine." She pouted. "I won't tell you."

He smiled and wrapped both arms around her, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes. "Tell me."

"I… I have never had a boyfriend. And… I've only been kissed once. I kissed my prom date, and I had asked him to go with me so I didn't look stupid going by myself. And he… well, he kissed me back but it was just so… so awkward… so we stopped. That summer he wrote to me after he had moved to go to UC San Diego, and in it he told me he was gay. It… really, really sucked."

House bit his lip and tried so hard not to laugh. "That's… so fucking hilarious…"

"Oh my God." She sighed and pulled away from him. "I knew you'd mock me."

He quickly wrapped his arms back around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "You know it is, Lisa! It's so funny."

He pulled her head onto his chest and rested his forehead against hers, "If it wasn't funny you wouldn't have told me."

"I was just proving you right."

"Oh so now you're trying to inflate my ego?"

"Give credit where it's deserved."

He softly nuzzled her cheek and whispered against her skin, "Good plan. You do that and I'll continue throwing slanders at you."

She tilted her head towards his and allowed her eyes to meet his, a faint smile on her lips. She pushed her now frizzy curls back, "You're an ass."

"Yet again you bring this up." He slid his nose over hers slowly, his lips brushing over hers. "It's as though you find the quality… attractive."

Her breath quickened and her hand tightened its grip on his jacket. She momentarily became aware that she didn't exactly remember when her hand had gotten there, but she quickly pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She kept her lips against his and whispered, "More like your only quality."

"And here I thought I was a good guy…" He smiled slowly and ran his hand into her thick, still damp hair, taking in everything about her. Her sweetness, her smell, her nervous lips trembling against his own. He held her, his body pressing closer to her despite his mind screaming out a list of why he shouldn't make himself vulnerable to Lisa Cuddy, and what a terrible idea this way. He licked his lips softly, his tongue brushing against her bottom lip as he did, and he lightly brushed his thumb over her cheek. "We're going to regret this."

"I'll decide that." She smiled.

He smiled back sadly, "I'll be right."

Before she could respond he closed his lips over hers and gave her the greatest and most heart shattering kiss she would ever receive. A kiss that would break both her heart and his, and the hearts of all others who's lips would be fortunate enough to get a taste of the poisoned lovers in years to come. A kiss by which all others would be measured, and all others would fall short. One that seeped into every fiber or their being, filling their bones with a liquid fire, and locking onto them like a bad mutation, a harsh poison that they would always try to find the cure for years and years to come. But in that moment neither of them cared to consider the drastic consequences that their one mind-blowing kiss would create, because in that moment nothing existed but his lips on hers and how fast their hearts were racing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Oh man, epic chapter is FINALLY over. -.- On the bright side, they finally kissed!


	14. A House and a Home

Chapter 14: A House and a Home

(Disclaimer: Shore owns.-.-)

House and Lisa lost themselves in their kiss, and by the end of it, when they pulled away, gasping for air, neither of them had had enough and they soon found themselves tangled up in one another a second time.

They were, unfortunately, brought back to reality when they heard heavy footsteps running up the stairs to the roof and they pulled away as Tucker threw the door open.

"Hey guys," He panted, completely oblivious to House and Lisa's shocked expressions and flushed cheeks either due to apathy or how dark it had gotten outside. "Jessie wanted to know if you guys wanted to eat dinner with us… We're going to the diner down the street."

House looked over at Lisa who shrugged, though the look on her face plainly stated that she didn't want to go.

"I think we'll pass, Tuck. Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled, "I'll see you two later."

Tucker, anxious to get back to his girlfriend, left quickly, thundering as loudly down the stairs as he had come up them. Lisa blushed furiously and looked down at her hands, a bit embarrassed at what had just happened.

"Um… I need to be getting home…" She said quietly as she quickly stood to her feet. "Thanks for the beer and… Stuff."

"H-hey, wait," House jumped to his feet faster than Lisa knew was possible. "I'll walk you home."

"Oh.. um… Ok, sure." She smiled slightly and made her way towards the door, not bothering to wait for him to catch up.

House walked her silently out of his building and towards her house, trying his best to think of a way to address the situation that had happened. When he finally did work up the nerve to speak, she cut him off.

"You know-"

"Look, Greg, I'm-"

"Oh, sorry, go-"

"No, no, you-"

"I'm-"

"You're-" He quickly slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, I just… need one of us to speak first. And since I am bigger and I have more brute strength, I'm going first."

Lisa nodded her reply, for her mouth was still covered by his hand.

"Alright." He sighed, dropping his hand and looking at her. "I'm… Sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. It was a heat of the moment thing and I'm just really, really sorry. I won't let it happen again cause I value your friendship and I don't want to screw it up."

"Oh… Yeah, yeah, totally. You're right, it probably shouldn't have happened."

"Yes, exactly. But you know, maybe it's good that it did, we've like, done that together and now we're… closer for it, right? I mean, if we can still stay friends after this then nothing could ever fuck us up."

"Oh yeah." She said slowly, smiling a small, unsure smile. "That seems right. I mean, where am I going to find another friend as abusive as you, huh?"

"I think by abusive you meant, awesome."

"Right…" She laughed, punching him lightly in the arm. "You're about as amazing as I am."

"That's pretty good." He smirked, slinking his arm into hers and continuing on their walk back to Lisa's place. "I hope this kiss was better than your last."

She shrugged. "It was alright."

"Alright? Just alright?"

"Yeah." She giggled. "Just alright. My expectations were met, not exceeded."

"What a shame, and here I want and don't want to change your opinion. What to do in times like this."

"If you kissed me again I wouldn't think any less of you." She smiled up at him mischievously.

"I'm sure I'd think less of you, your average kissing skills knocked you up three points on my scale of amazing. I doubt they'd impress as greatly the second time around."

"Wow, I've never heard anything that made me feel so proud and so shitty at the same time!"

"Well you should get use to it. I'm good at that sort of thing."

"It's about all you're good at, huh?"

"You're really just pushing it aren't you? You keep tempting me with a challenge so I kiss you again. You aren't making it any better, Leese, cause now I'm trying even harder not to kiss you cause of how badly you want it."

"How badly I want it?" She scoffs and looks over at him. "Please. I want it as much as I want herpes."

"Want both? I know this one guy who is crawling in S-"

"House, ew. Stop please."

He smirked and pulled her closer to him. "You think I'm adorable."

"I think you're an ass whose mouth works a lot better when words aren't coming out of it."

"Oh… way to cut me to the core, Lisa. Do you talk to all your friends like that?"

"Do I tell all my friends the truth?" She smiled and pushed him slightly. "Yeah. Whenever I can."

"Since when did you get such a mouth on you?"

"I dunno. Since it was on yours?"

"Ah yes, everyone that kisses me comes away with a higher IQ and impressive sarcasm. I applaud you for recognizing this."

She laughed softly and said nothing, preferring to continue on in a less awkward silence until they arrived at her home.

"So… Thanks for the… Fun… Evening… I guess…" She licked her lips softly and chuckled under her breath as she stepped up onto the first step leading up to the front door. She turned back to him and smiled at him sweetly, "I'll see you soon?"

"Whenever you want." He grinned. "Well… Not whenever. I have to work sometimes, you know."

"Yeah, yeah…" She grinned, running her hand through her frizzy hair awkwardly. "I'll…. See you."

"Right."

"Kay. Bye." She turned quickly so that she could fly up the stairs and make her escape, only to be caught by the wrist and pulled back down to be face to face with House. He smiled at her and slowly brought his lips to hers, giving her two small, warm goodbye kisses.

"Admit that I'm far beyond anything you could have ever imagined."

Lisa pulled back from him, opening her eyes which she hadn't realized where closed. "In your dreams."

"Then I can't wait to get to sleep." He grinned, releasing her wrist slowly. "A dream will do until you fess up."

"Then a dream is all you'll get." Lisa smiled and bit her lips before quickly running up the stairs.

"Bye Lisa."

"Goodnight Greg."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: : D Thank you to all my reviewers! I'm so pleased at how many of you like my story. And sorry this one is so short, I'm burnt after the epic long chapter -.-

PS… Though they are cute, I wouldn't get my hopes up JUST yet ;)


	15. If I'm Crazy Then its All Because of You

Chapter 15: If I'm Crazy Then it's All Because of You

(Disclaimer: Shore owns.-.-)

Lisa walked into her surprisingly quiet house and made her way into the kitchen, figuring Karen was in her room. She quickly walked over to the fridge and grabbed a cold soda pop that she pressed against her head. She was getting herself into trouble… and not the normal, 'You're grounded' kind of trouble, the type that can be punished by an authoritative figure. Lisa could handle that… But with this… She was diving into the deep end with House, a really dark deep end that was probably going to be a lot shallower than it appeared, and she really didn't want to smack her head on the floor of the pool and drown. She shook her head at her analogy and pulled her pop away from her head to snap the cap off.

"Fuck, Lisa… What are you doing?" She groaned and slid into a chair and pressed her head to the table. "House sucks."

"Why's that?" A smirk could be heard in the voice, and Lisa sighed inwardly at having been caught talking to herself by her roommate.

"It's none of your business." She mumbled back, still not lifting her head.

"Oh come on Lisa…" Karen smirked and plopped into the chair next to hers. "Tell me! I won't leave you alone until you do."

"Ugh, fine." Lisa growled and flipped her hair back as she sat up. "House sucks because her dunked me in some water so now my hair is wet and frizzy and I'll probably catch a cold."

"Yeah right, I'm not an idiot."

"Obviously you are if you can't see that my hair is wet."

"Well I see that, moron, I just know that's not what you mean." Karen looked at her intently, "You slept with him."

"NO! Why are you so set on the idea of House and I sleeping together!"

"Cause you're in love with him?"

Lisa looked at Karen apathetically, "I'm not in love with him. You can't be in love with someone you barely know."

"Barely know?" She scoffed, "Dear God, Lisa, you know more about him than anyone else does!"

"I know what he tells me, which isn't much."

"The fact that he tells you anything means he trusts you." Karen sighed and continued, "I've known him a lot longer than you… and I don't know anything about him. I've never hung out with him outside of the random party, he's never sought me out to talk to. He hasn't ever done that, except to you. He likes you, Lisa… And you more than like him."

"Whatever." Lisa stood up quickly and made her way towards the bedroom, "Even if I 'more than like' House, I am NOT in love with him."

"Yeah right!" Karen scrambled up from her seat at the table to follow after her roommate. "You go over to his place all the time, you sit at your desk looking all dreamy, and unless you're really fucking crazy, I know that look isn't slapped on your face by biology books. You talk to him on the phone at least every other day, you play cards with him, you smoke with him, you drink beer now, you wear more revealing clothing, face it Lisa, you WANT him."

Lisa growled and spun around to face her, "Maybe that's true. Maybe I've changed, maybe I'm different and maybe it's all his fault, but that doesn't mean that I want him, or that I love him, or that I care about him in any way other than a friend."

"If that's so why are you being so defensive?"

"Because you're being so annoying!"

Lisa sighed loudly and walked into her room, throwing her jacket onto her bed before plopping down herself. Karen frowned softly and leaned in the doorway, looking over at her pathetic roommate.

"It's ok to feel that way about him, Lisa… Someone needs to love that son of a bitch. At least you can handle him."

"You don't even get it! He's not like every other guy! He's an asshole! He's not someone that anyone SHOULD fall in love with because he'll just fuck them over in the end… Why the hell would anyone want to get into anything with someone like that?"

Karen stared at Lisa momentarily, mouth slightly agape. "Wow, well you've certainly thought about this, haven't you?"

"I didn't need to. He told me himself all he does is screw people over."

"Um… did you ever think that maybe he was protecting you?"

Lisa rolled over to look at her most certainly stupid friend, who had, at this point, relocated herself to her own bed.

"House think about anyone but himself?"

"Ok, fine, maybe he was protecting himself, moron." Karen rolled her eyes and pulled her legs up to rest her chin on her knees. "Maybe he didn't want you to like him, so he told you what a fuck up he was to discourage your affections. Duh."

"Why wouldn't he want me to like him? Doesn't he want everyone to like him?"

"No, he wants everyone to fuck him." She sighs. "If you like him, and he lets you like him, it means he's let you in. He obviously doesn't want to let people in. He has some sort of really weird inferiority complex that he tries to cover with being a sex god."

Lisa bit her lip softly and pondered this. Maybe it was true, maybe he was just protecting her. Hell, he had said he wanted to protect her… but then he went totally against that theory by kissing her. She sighed quietly and put her head in her hands.

"You ok, Lisa?"

"No." She whispered. "I'm not. I don't want to love him."

"Then… stop?" Karen shrugged and flopped back into her pillows, "I mean everyone says that you can't choose who you love, but that's all bullshit. Just look past whatever makes you love him and see him as a whole. Shouldn't be that hard, he has few redeeming personality qualities."

"But… I know all his flaws, and yeah, he gets on my nerves, and sometimes I want to kill him but… I still love him. I can't imagine anything bad happening to him."

"Do you want to be with him?"

"What? No!" Lisa scoffed and mimicked Karen's pose on her own bed. "I mean, if he wanted to be with me, I guess. No. No, fuck, no! What am I saying, I just… I want him to not be as miserable as he is."

"He's miserable?"

"God, he's so miserable." She rolled her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. "I mean I don't blame him, but God, sometimes it's so hard to look at him cause he just gets this look in his eyes like he's not even there anymore and it sucks because you just feel so bad for him-"

"Ok, seriously? Call him, right fucking now. Call him and tell him you're in love with him and you want to have his babies, ok?"

"No! He doesn't want kids."

"Oh my God, Lisa!" Karen sighed and slapped her hands to her face. "Listen to yourself."

"Shut up! I know!" She groaned and buried her face in the crook of her elbow. "I know. I know, I'm an idiot, and I'm being an idiot, and… I don't care. I don't want to fuck things up anymore than I have."

Karen slowly removed her hands from her face and looked over at Lisa, a smile that can only be brought to a girl's face by the idea of delightfully juicy gossip spreading across her face. "More than you already have? What does that mean?"

"More than I have… by… liking him?"

"Oh. Damn." Karen sighed and plopped her head back against the pillows. "I thought he like, fucked you or something."

Lisa was quiet for a moment, pondering whether or not she should trust Karen and tell her about the night's events. "No."

"OH MY GOD." Karen sat up in her bed and looked over at Lisa, the grin back on her face. "YOU DID!"

"No I didn't! I mean, no we didn't!"

"Then why did you pause?"

"Because… Because he kissed me."

Karen's eyes widened and she shook her head, "No way!"

"Is it so hard to believe House would kiss someone?"

"Um, kiss without the intention of fucking all night long? Yes. Yes, that is surprising."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Is not. Plus I'm sure it was his intention. He's a guy."

"He likes you." Karen smiled and grabbed her pillow to give it a cuddle. "He totally likes you and you totally like him. Go out. Get married or something."

"It's amazing how lightly you take this." Lisa groaned and pulled her covers back so that she could snuggle underneath them. "I'm going to bed and we are never talking about this again."

"That's what you think." Karen giggled and walked out of the room, still cuddling her pillow, so that Lisa could get some sleep and she could get some happy munchies.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Awww it's so nice for one of them to admit it. =D

Thank you reviewers~ I love you!


	16. Do You Feel

Chapter 16: Do You Feel

(Disclaimer: Shore owns.-.-)

Unfortunately Lisa could not escape House, even in her sleep. As soon as her eyes closed her mind erupted into a replay on repeat of their kiss, and then after it was finished torturing her with his tempting lips it threw her into her bedroom with Karen, where all she heard, aside from the faint ringing of phones, was, "Call him, call him, call him."

"All right I will!" She screamed, sitting up in her bed, phone in hand.

"Uh… You'll what?"

She rubbed at her eyes and looked at the phone, "House? What sort of fucked up dream is this? Where's Karen?"

"Uh… Probably at school… Where you should be… Why do you think this is-"

Lisa stopped listening to him and rolled over to look at her clock.

"Oh shit… How did I sleep until one in the afternoon?"

"Apparently by dreaming of me." He laughed softly, static from the phone crinkling his voice. "I guess I'm pretty exhausting."

"I could have told you that." She sighed, flopping back down on her bed. "No sense in going to school now."

"No, none. Since you're not going out can I come in?"

"Uh… sure. Where are you?"

"My place. I just got in and thought I'd call you."

"Why, you knew I was at school."

"Well I was going to leave you a message."

"Oh… why?"

"Cause I've been looking for one of my shirts… I can't find it and I think I left it at your place awhile back."

"Oh…" She blushed and looked over at the said shirtsleeve peeking out from under her pillow. "Yeah, I'll look for it. Don't know why it'd be here though."

"Well Lisa, we did have a strip poker tournament in your room. Which, might I add, I enjoyed and think we should make a monthly ritual."

"I think not." She sighed. "Come on over, I'm gonna take a quick shower and get dressed."

"You're naked?" He gasped. "Stay that way, I want to see!"

She rolled her eyes and shifted the phone to her other ear so she could begin pulling off her jacket. "I'm not naked, I slept in my clothes."

"Oh… Well… You're boring. Wear something skimpy."

"Yeah, go fuck yourself."

"You should do it for me."

"Goodbye, House."

"Bye Lisa."

She shook her head and tossed the phone in it's cradle, grinning madly to herself as she slipped her jacket and walked out of her room to take her shower.

Fifteen minutes later she slipped into her room with a towel wrapped tightly around her.

"Dear God, when I said skimpy I didn't think you believed me… You've completely exceeded my expectations."

"Jesus!" She screamed, whipping around to face House, who sat wide eyed on her bed. "Get the hell out of my room!"

"But I appreciate the view so much… You would deprive me of other natural beauties. I'm sure you'd encourage my viewing of the Grand Canyon."

She stared at him, mouth hanging open in disbelief. "Did you really just compare me to the Grand Canyon?"

"Should I have gone more extreme?" He smirked and looked her over quickly before returning his eyes to hers, "Would Mount Saint Helens made you drop the towel in shock?"

"No, you asshole! Get out! What gave you the idea that you could just come in here?!"

"You told me to!"

"Did NOT."

"Did so."

"I said 'come over', not 'come into my room while I'm naked'!" She glared at him and walked into the tiny closet that she shared with Karen, pulling the door shut behind her and feeling around blindly for her robe. "God… help us… Where is my robe?"

House smirked and looked over at the light pink, fluffy robe that sat on the desk. He shook his head and stood to get it for her, but stopped when he noticed the pale blue of his shirt wrapped up in the covers of Lisa's bed. He chuckled lightly to himself and snatched it up, walking over to the closet and taking hold of the doorknob, "Here, I'll hand it to you."

"Ugh, I left it out there?"

"Mhm." He smiled and cracked the door slightly, holding his shirt out to her in the dark.

"Thank you." Lisa mumbled as she grabbed the shirt then proceeded to slam the door on his arm.

"OW, CRAZY BITCH!"

"Oops." She paused when she felt the light material in her hand and poked her head out of the door. "You're an asshole."

"Says the bitch who slammed the door on my arm." He growled.

"Give me my robe."

"Come get it." House glared at her and leaned against the wall, blocking her exit.

"No, I don't have any clothes on."

"I just gave you the shirt."

She glared up at him and closed the door again so that she could quickly slip into the shirt before opening it again and walking out, prayerfully looking more confident than she felt. House let his eyes travel down to her long, slender legs as she marched over and grabbed the ball of pink fabric, throwing it on quickly.

"I hate you."

"Do not." He replied quietly, his eyes and mind still unfocused. She looked up at him as she quickly tied the belt around her waist.

"House…"

"Hm?" He looked back up at her and moved away from her closet door. "Whatcha need?"

"I need you to leave so I can get dressed."

"You look pretty dressed to me."

She smiled and pulled herself onto her desk. "The more I'm wearing the more you can remove in your mind."

"The less you wear the more I can see with my eyes." He smirked and walked over to her, taking a seat in the chair before her. Lightly running his fingers over her exposed leg, he smiled up at her. "I think my idea is more fun."

"Your idea will get us into more trouble." She grabbed his hand as his fingers slid up to her knee. "Come on, Greg."

"You are such a party pooper." He growled, grabbing her hips softly and pulling her towards him. "I thought I broke you of that negative attitude."

"House, I swear to God…" She licked her lips softly and placed her hands on his shoulders, keeping him at arms length. "You said you wanted us to be friends."

"I do, can I not still admire you?"

"I… I guess, but can you admire me when I have clothes on and your hands aren't a fluffy layer from my skin?"

He laughed softly and sat back in the chair, dropping his hands to his sides. "Yes I can."

"Cool…" She ran a hand through her wet hair and slid off of the desk. "I um… Can you leave, please?"

"You have five minutes." He said cheerfully as he hopped out of his seat. "Then I'm coming back, whether you're naked or not."

"Right, I'll be done by then."

"Oh sure. I know how girls are."

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "I'm not like most girls."

"Oh, I know." He smiled at her once more before slipping out of the door. "Believe me, I know."

Once he had shut the door he collapsed to the ground, leaning his back against the wall he smacked himself smartly in the head. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

Unbeknownst to him, Lisa's reaction wasn't much different.

"God, what the hell was that about?" She sighed and shook her head, grabbing a pair of jeans out of her closet. She paired this with a white tank top and then, out of small sense of defiance, threw House's shirt back on. She grabbed her sneakers and yanked them on after putting on mismatched socks, for she couldn't be bothered by small abnormalities with such a large, intruding one sitting right outside her door, most likely hoping that she would indeed be naked upon his return to the room.

She shook all of those types of thoughts from her mind as she threw her hair into a messy ponytail and walked out of the room to meet him.

"Four minutes."

"Nice timing." He grinned, standing to his feet. "And nice shirt."

"I assumed you'd approve."

"Much better than skimpy. You look like you've had some wild, crazy House sex."

"You wish." She laughed, looking at the floor and brushing a strand of hair back as she grinned. "So, um… What are we doing?"

"How bout lunch?" He smiled, tilting her head up so she was looking at him. "Or, breakfast for you."

"Sounds good. Let me go grab some cash…"

"No worries, I've got it."

Lisa quirked an eyebrow at him. "Taking me on a date, House?"

"No, I'm hungry now, and you getting cash will take for ever, now let's go, Cuddles."

She smiled and slipped her arm into his as he lead her to the door, "Whatever you say, Greg."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: They're so frustrating. -.- I promise next chapter they will be less tease-tastic and more romance-tastic. I hope you enjoy, and thank you for the reviews!


	17. You Got Me Up Against A Wall

Chapter 17: You Got Me Up Against a Wall

(Disclaimer: Shore owns…. And all that Jazz…)

As promised, House treated Lisa to a surprisingly nice lunch filled with flirty banter and innuendos at the diner a few blocks away. After he paid for their meal House asked her if she wanted to take a walk since she was being such a rebel and skipping school for the first time ever.

"Um…" She grabbed at his wrist to have a look at the time. He smirked as she stared at his watch, wondering what she was thinking and why in the hell time had any relevance. "Yeah… It's only three thirty, so why not? What time do you think we'll get home?"

"Well that depends." He replied, pulling his wrist away from her and slinking his arm around her waist.

"On?"

"Many things. Like, by home do you mean your house, or my apartment? And of course… what you plan on doing on the walk."

"Oh?" She smirked and laughed slightly. "Any ideas on what we could do?"

"Um, each other. That's the best I'll come up with I think."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to sleep with you."

"Like… ever?"

"Yeah, like… ever?"

"You're soooo mean to me, Cuddles." He grinned and leaned down into her, wrapping both arms around her waist. "I swear you'd like it. I can do it better than anyone you've ever had."

"I've never had anyone." Lisa rolled her eyes and pushed him away from her slightly.

"Exactly. No comparison. All odds in my favor."

"Please, House. Even a virgin knows when it's bad."

"Sleep with me and you'll know when it's good."

"I think you flatter yourself."

"I think you like it…" He growled, slipping his hand into hers and tugging her in the direction of his place.

"Are we going to the park by the school?" She licked her lips nervously and intertwined her fingers with his, hoping he wouldn't pull away.

"Yeah. Unless you have better ideas that involve you, me and bed sheets."

"Seriously House."

"Ok, seriously, we're going to the park." He smiled and looked over at her, his eyes traveling down to their hands. He bit his lip softly and slowly released her hand and slipped his own into his coat pocket. "It's still fucking cold out… Aren't you freezing?"

Lisa kept her face steady and unmoving, making sure her disappointment at the loss of her hand's warmth and House's touch was only known to her, "Not really. It's been worse."

"You haven't gone out in so little in worse though."

"Yeah I guess." She sighed, wrapping her arms around herself in an effort to keep warm. House rolled his eyes at her and her need to be superior even in such a silly situation as proving that she wasn't cold when she obviously was. He slipped his arm around her again, knowing that he was going to regret and enjoy the consequences it would surely bring.

And though House wasn't totally pleased by his kind gesture, all Lisa could do was smile as she leaned in and absorbed him.

They returned to Lisa's house at dusk after having walked the entire perimeter of the park twice as they continued on in conversation that varied from light to medium in heaviness and remained vaguely heavy in tension and awkward moments.

"Thank you, Greg." She turned and smiled at him as he led her up the steps to her front door. "For uh… whatever today was."

"We hung out. It's what friends do."

"Yeah, well I guess I owe you a meal or something."

"Nah." He smiled slightly and looked at his feet. "It's good enough that you put up with me and my constant harassment."

"Well…" She laughed, leaning against the doorframe as she ran a hand through his hair so that he'd look up at her. "Maybe I like it."

"I know you like it."

Lisa laughed softly and pulled her hand away so that she could tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up at him awkwardly, a stare which he returned, and shifted from foot to foot before finally straightening up and reaching up to hug him. "Thank you, Greg."

"You're welcome." He licked his lips softly and pulled away from her, looking away from her towards the setting sun. "Today was fun."

"Yeah. It was." She gave him a curious look before stepping back towards the door. "I'll… see you soon."

"Hey wait-"

"What?"

"Sun set is nice huh?"

With a raised brow she turned to look out into the deepening purples and oranges that set the sky over the houses ablaze. She smiled at the thought of House noticing something simple like this, the rapid painting of the sky and the concealing of the sun that brought on the far colder nighttime.

"It's very nice, Greg."

"Come stand here." He commanded, reaching a hand out to grab her arm and drag her towards him.

"Hou- What are you doing?"

House quickly placed Lisa directly in front of him, her back to the last glimpses of the bright sky. "That's perfect."

"What is?"

"The view."

A blush quickly jumped to her cheeks and she walked away, heading towards the door with her head down. "You're a nerd, House."

"I'm being serious." He whispered quietly. He stepped in front of her and placed his hands lightly on either side of her face. "You, Lisa Cuddy, are outrageously beautiful."

"You know, complimenting me isn't going to get you into my pants any-"

A slight gasped escaped her as House cut her off by bringing his lips down upon hers. She whimpered softly as he ran his tongue against her lips, knowing that she shouldn't give into him but God, he was just… He was House… and he was right… She liked that. Her eyes slid closed as she slowly parted her lips, hoping to God that this kept up and praying to God that it was just a dream, and that they weren't getting ready to mess up everything they said they wanted from each other.

House quickly seized the opportunity of Lisa's boggled mind to turn and press her against the wall of the house, running his hands down to her waist as his tongue freely roamed over every perfect part of her mouth. He heard her whine softly, still unsure about what they were doing, and he pulled away from her slowly. "I… I don't have to…"

"We can talk about it later." She said breathlessly, pulling his face back to hers and overwhelming him with a kiss so strong that he thought it might knock him over. But of course, being House and being a man, he merely grinned and kissed back with the same force and need that she clearly had intended in hers. He slowly slipped his hands under her shirt and ran them over smooth skin, amazed that one person could feel as good as they tasted.

Lisa sighed softly and stood on her toes to gain some more height against him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly as his hands explored her stomach and back. He quickly lifted her off the ground and pressed her into the wall, putting them at eye level and in a far more compromising position. Lisa groaned at the feeling, letting her head fall back against the wall as he wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed his teeth into the soft skin of her neck, gently licking and nibbling just below her ear.

"House…" She breathed, closing her eyes so tightly she thought it might hurt to open them again.

He panted softly against her ear, trying desperately to keep his tongue in his mouth and his pants comfortable as he felt her hear pounding through her chest against his. "Yes?"

"I… I don't- God-"

"I thought you said we'd talk about this later…"

"Oh we will." She gulped slightly as he ran a hand up her thigh and back under her shirt. "This will be something to discuss…"

"Later." He growled into her neck before setting to work biting and sucking softly. Lisa, completely out of her right mind by this point, could do nothing but moan softly and run a hand into his hair. Said moan jumped two octaves when she felt his hand continue to creep up her abdomen and slide over her bra. A grin spread across his thin face at the sound, and he softly ran a thumb over her smooth, thin breast incaser.

"You're driving me nuts…"

"Actually…" He laughed, "I think you're driving mine…"

They both quickly ceased all movement upon hearing the sound of someone heading to the door from the inside, his hand still over her chest and her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Put me down!" She hissed, quickly pushing his hand out of her shirt.

"Right, give me a sec!"

Just as the door flew open and Robbie poked his head out of the door Lisa thudded to the ground, barely keeping her balance as House pulled away from her.

"Oh… Hey guys." Robbie smiled at them, unable to see their looks of panic in the fading light. "What's up?"

"House…" Lisa said, looking over at him and then mentally smacking herself for such an inappropriate pause. "House is uh… leaving."

"Yes. I am." He turned at shot Lisa a glare. "I'll see you later."

"I'll see ya, House." Robbie waved. "I'll leave the door unlocked, Lisa. Karen ordered Pizza, it should be here any minute."

"Oh, ok, sure." She smiled, sighing with relief as he popped back inside.

"What's up? Oh, House." House mocked her and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up I was flustered."

"It's only annoying cause it's true." He mumbled, turning to make the now exceptionally long trip home.

"House, wait…"

"For?"

She smiled and walked up to him before grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulling him in for a last long, slow kiss. He groaned softly and slipped a hand to the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him, if that were possible.

"Bye House." She whispered softly against his lips. "I'll see you later."

"Ok…" He smiled, his head still a bit fuzzy from her mind numbing sexiness. "I'll see you."

"And we'll talk."

"Let's not talk, let's just keep kissing."

"No, we'll talk." She laughed softly and ran up to the door. "Bye Greg."

He smiled after her as she slipped into her house and clicked the door shut. "Goodnight, Cuddles."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: So urm… I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm very bad at writing intimate things…. D:

But! Reviews are appreciated.


	18. The Sound of Silence

Chapter 18: The Sound of Silence

(Disclaimer: Shore owns…. You know…)

House decided to avoid Lisa for the next few days, as childish and immature as it was. He had Tuck answer all of the phone calls, stayed in his room unless he had class and never answered the door, fearing it could be her. Finally, after two days of House's annoying behavior, Tucked walked into his room and tossed a pizza at his feet.

"You're being ridiculous, you know that right?"

"I am not." House grumbled, looking over his book at the pizza. "When'd this get here?"

"Ten minutes ago. I saw Randy leaving as I came back from class."

"Randy? Randy… Sounds familiar…"

"Randy." Tuck sighed, plopping himself down into the desk chair. "The pizza guy. Said he knocked and waited around for five minutes and you didn't answer. So he ate our pizza and left the crust, you asshole."

"Ohhhh…. Randy…." House sat up and opened the box, grabbing one of the crusts. "At least we didn't have to pay for pizza we can't eat."

"House… Can you just call her?"

"No."

"You act like she cares."

House quickly dropped his book and popped a piece of crust in his mouth. "Excuse me?"

"You're making me answer all your calls, the door, you aren't going out… You act like she's going to be trying to get a hold of you every second of the day."

"Well, I'm busy. I'm thinking."

"She hasn't called you once." Tuck turned to look at the papers strewn House's desk. "She hasn't come by. And, you know, I saw her at school today. I asked what was up with you two and she said she had no idea and that you needed to call her because she has something of yours."

"She isn't going to try and call me?"

"No. Why should she? You're annoying." He looked over at his friend, an eyebrow raised. "What the hell is up with you two?"

"Nothing." He sighed, getting up and heading into the kitchen. He walked over to the phone and grabbed it up, fiddling with it in his hands. "Was she mad?"

"No…" Tucker sighed, leaning in the doorway leading from House's room to the front room. "She sounded normal. Happy even. She had one of those terrifying smirks that you always have. It was a little unnerving."

House smirked, pleased at the idea of Lisa wearing an expression that resembled his own. "I think I should call her."

"Yeah. Everyone does. Call her, ask her out, take her home to meet your mom. Your parents will be happy that you aren't miserable."

"Yeah right. My misery brings them rather ridiculous amounts of joy."

"Not your mom. Forget it anyway… Just call her."

He smiles slightly and sits at the kitchen table, putting the phone up to his ear after dialing Lisa's number and giving Tuck a thumbs up. His friend rolled his eyes and slipped into his room, hoping House would come to his damn senses and get his shit together before it drove him nuts.

"Hello?" Lisa picked up the phone, a smile shining through in her voice.

"Hi Lisa, it's Greg."

"Oh… I had a hunch you'd be calling."

"Did you?"

"Mhm. You forgot your shirt. Again." She laughed softly, looking around her room to make sure, again, that Karen wasn't around.

"Did I? Damn. That's too bad. It looks better on you though, so you may as well keep it."

"House… We should talk about… the other day."

He winced inwardly, knowing that this conversation really couldn't be put off any longer. "Yeah, ok."

"Can I come over?"

"Sure… Yeah, come on over. The place is a mess though."

"I'm sure it is." She grins, jumping up to pull on a jacket over her tank top. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

True to her word, Lisa was walking through the door to House's apartment ten minutes later, smoothing her fluffy, wind tangled hair down as she did. "House? I'm here."

"In my room."

She rolled her eyes at him and made her way into his bedroom, fully prepared to make an ass out of herself. "Hi, House."

"Hi Cuddles." He smiled up at her from where he lay on his bed. "How was the walk over?"

"Windy."

"Cool."

"That too." She grinned, sitting on the bed next to him. "I think we need to talk... about us."

"Us?"

She nodded slightly, pressing her lips together to form a thin line. "I like you… And you… I assume, like me. So… I just… I don't know. I just need to know what you think of all this."

"I… I don't know, Lisa…" He sighed, sitting up in his bed. "I think you're great and you're gorgeous but I just… don't know."

Lisa hangs her head slightly and whispers softly, "I can't… I can't just keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"I can't just keep hanging out with you and pretending like nothing is there, I can't pretend that I don't care about you and I can't ignore the nagging feeling that you care about me too! I can't keep hanging out with you if that's what we're going to do, House…"

"I- I'm sorry. Fuck." He drew his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them. "I told you we were going to regret… You know. Fuck."

She reached out and ran a hand through his short hair, "Greg… I don't regret it. I don't… I just can't keep doing this, it's… it's tearing me apart."

"Why?" He lifted his head so that he could look into her eyes.

"Because I-" She stopped and licked her lips, terrified of the words she was about to let slip through them. "I'm in love with you, Greg."

House sighed and ran his hands over his face, "You're not in love with me, Lisa."

Lisa stared at him, literally taken a back by his words. "How dare you tell me what I'm feeling? You don't know!"

"Yes I do Lisa, I know because I've gone through this before. Girls… Girls 'fall in love' with me a lot… And they never are."

"Oh, so... Now I'm just another girl? Another groupie? Huh?" She stood up and shook her head. "Well, I hope it makes you feel better to know that you were right."

"Wha- What?" He quickly turned to face her, his face full of regret at his previous statement.

"You… You said you were going to fuck me up. Congrats, you're well on your way."

House jumped up and grabbed her arm as she made her way towards the door and pulled her quickly back to him, gathering her in his arms and kissing her thoroughly.

"Stop!" She yelled, her voice cracking and tears stinging her eyes as she pushed him away from her. "Stop it…"

"Lisa-"

"House…" She sighed, looking up at him. "I can't keep loving you if you don't love me… So please… Please tell me if you don't."

He licked his lips softly and ran a hand through his hair nervously, "What do you want from me, Leese?"

"I just want you!" She sighed. "What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing."

She brought her hands up to her face and did her best to keep her tears from falling. "I love you…"

He nodded, unable to say anything in return. He instead pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, holding her in his arms as she silently let a few tears fall.

He ran his hands up and down her arms and pressed his nose into her hair, sighing lightly at not knowing what to do. He kissed the top of her head softly, and she lifted her head so that she could look at him through her teary eyes. They both stared at each other momentarily before softly pressing their lips together, both of them lost but well grounded with each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Wow, sorry I have been so MIA lately! School sucks. :/


	19. Mercy

Chapter 19: Mercy

(Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah David Shore…)

Soon after their kiss began House pulled away from Lisa, resting his forehead against hers softly, eyes closed and breath shallow. His hands found their way up her neck until they cupped her face, and he softly brushed his thumbs over her cheeks, "Lisa…"

Before he could continue, there was a soft knock at his door, and Tucker's voice could be heard softly from the other side, "Hey… Guys I'm ah… I'm going out. Just… So you know… Bye."

"Yeah, bye Tuck." House sighed, pulling away and making his way over to his bed. "See you later."

The front door could be heard opening and shutting as Tucker made his quick exit, and with House now back on his bed Lisa stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. "So what are we doing, Greg? Just… Are we going to not be friends anymore? Are we going to be friends? What?"

"Lisa… I want to be your friend, more than you know. I think you're the best friend anyone could ask for, let alone a punk like me. I don't deserve a friend like you."

She sighed and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "We all need friends. Even you, asshole."

"Oh thanks." He smiled slightly and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Why?"

"You can't stay friends with someone you've kissed."

"Oh that's not true…" She sighed, looking up at him sadly. "We can be friends."

"It's not the same."

"I think you can't be friends with someone you've slept with."

"Definitely not." He looked down at her and brushed her hair away from her face. "It would just create some image of them in your mind every time you saw them, you wouldn't be able to fix it. It's why ex's aren't usually friends."

"Right." Lisa looked down for a moment before turning her eyes up to his again, "So… you think we… I need to just get over you?"

"I… I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Because… I don't know what I want." He removed his arm from her shoulder so that he could place his hands on either side of her face. He lifted her head so that she had no choice but to look him in the eye and he sighed, "I just know… You're too great to lose."

"Thank you…" She whispered, tears still threatening to spill from her eyes. "You believe me, don't you?"

He smiled slightly and brought his head to rest against hers, "About what?"

"That I… I love you."

"Unfortunately…" He sighed, softly kissing the side of her mouth. "You deserve to love someone better than me, though."

"I don't care." A choked laugh escaped her as she brushed her lips over his, trying desperately not to let herself get swept up in him. As his hands traveled over her shirt covered collarbones and breasts she let out a slight sigh of defeat, muttering against the rough skin of his cheek, "All I want is you…"

"I… I know." His eyes closed tightly as he put his hands around her waist and dragged her closer to him. "I want… I want to make you happy."

"I know." She sighed. She quickly pulled herself into his lap as her hands shot into his hair, gripping it tightly as she breathed over his parted lips. The no kiss rule they were trying to implement was rapidly failing as House slipped his hands under her shirt and dragged his fingertips up and down her taught stomach and bony ribs. Her resolve was quickly dissipating, and she found her own hands roaming into areas they shouldn't be.

He quickly pulled her shirt off as his mouth traced agonizing trails of teeth marks and kisses down her neck, pulling soft and slow gasps out of the deepest part of her throat. Her hands slipped to the collar of his shirt and she tugged at the buttons encasing the skin that she longed to touch and the long, slender body that she wanted to hold.

After he had shrugged his shirt off, House pulled Lisa onto the bed, rolling and pinning her underneath him as his lips slip further down her slender body. He slid his hands over her arms, pinning them above her head as he kissed her all over her chest and neck, panting softly against her skin as he himself tries to keep from giving into his own wants and needs and the loud, beautiful lips that kept beckoning him to just have a taste.

"House," She breathed, tugging at her arms that were pinned in his hands, almost begging to be released so that she could touch him and pull him closer to her.

"Shh… Lisa…" He licked his lips softly and rested his head against her shoulder. "God… Why are you… You're… so…"

He lifted his gaze and stared into her eyes, her shimmering blue eyes that were so full of tears and love and want that he could hardly find words to describe how absolutely breathtaking everything about her was. His lips brushed lightly over hers and he whispered softly against her shallow gasps, "You're perfect. All of you, it's all perfect."

"Greg, I… I want-"

"I know…" He whispered, releasing her hands as he kissed her deeply and passionately, slowly letting all of his worries get pushed into the back of his mind as her tongue slipped into his mouth and her arms snaked around his neck.

House slid his hands up her back and under the soft black fabric of her bra, touching every inch of skin that he could. He slowly and tenderly kissed her as he tugged at the little thing, unsnapping it and pulling the straps with such ease that she couldn't help but wonder how practiced he was. Her worries were quickly forgotten when he slid his hands up to cover her and pulled away from their lengthily embrace.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt his mouth on her chest, and a quick gasp escaped her, "Greg-"

"Stop?" He whispered, his eyes quickly darting up to hers.

"God, no…" She whined softly, sliding her hands to his hips and tugging gently at his jeans. "You can't stop now."

"I know…" He gulped softly and shifted so that he was again on top of her rather than on his side, "I… I couldn't if I wanted to."

"Greg, just…" She shut her eyes tightly and sighed, "I… need you."

"I need you too, Lisa." He closed his eyes again and let his hands and tongue roam her body, setting to work on slowly filling her with feelings that she couldn't have ever imagined and needs that she would feel for the rest of her life.

Their clothes were continuously shed as their kisses grew more passionate and their heartbeats drummed faster and the soft light that had permeated the room began to fade with the daylight. They remained there, tangled up in bed sheets, discarded jeans and one another, hands and mouths and legs in places they had hoped to never share with each other, their lips parting only for breath as they both made a conscious effort to push away all thoughts of impending consequences for their actions. Tonight was about them, and they both knew, somewhere in the deep logical recesses of their mind, that they needed to hold on to it, for it was an experience that wouldn't soon be relived.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I give you Huddy sex. I don't write smut cause… I just... I can't. I'm so awkward, I just can't do it. =\ I tried though :D

Thank you to all who read and review. You fill my heart with the joy of a thousand butterflies.


	20. Villains Always Get the Girl

Chapter 20: Villains Always Get the Girl

(Disclaimer: Oh David Shore… You kill me.)

Lisa let out a deep sigh of what some might call regret and others might call relief as House ran his sleepy, slender fingers through her tousled hair. Thousands of thoughts ran through her mind but stayed clear from her blank face as she ran over every possible outcome for the night she and Greg had just spent together.

"Lisa?" He said quietly, giving a strand of her hair a slight tug. "Leese… are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied, snaking a hand around his waist as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

He chuckled slightly and shifted her to a more comfortable position on his chest. "Of course you are. You're always thinking… Stop being a nerd."

"Well…" Lisa sat up and pulled the covers up with her to cover her bare chest. She turned and looked at him, concern and a hint of sadness in her light eyes, "Don't you think it's… something worth thinking about? Or something worth talking about?"

"What, sex?"

"Yeah, sex… Do you not think it's a big deal?"

"No, I don't usually consider sex a big deal…" He sighed, sitting up and putting an arm around her. "What's wrong? Why are you thinking about this right now when you should be cuddling like a normal woman?"

She rolled her eyes and hinted at a smile, "I think we've established that I am far from a normal woman."

"I'll say…" He grinned, placing a hand on the back of her neck and pulling her towards him. "You're far from any kind of normal. You should still cuddle me instead of think too much about everything."

"Well I would except…" She sighed and leaned her forehead against his, already feeling somewhat defeated in her efforts to discuss their now obvious relationship. "I just don't want to… I mean… I don't like…"

"The idea of being another notch in the bedpost?" House finished, a small smile forming on his lips at her innocence.

"Yeah. Exactly. I mean, I told you-"

"Lisa, you're not another notch in the bedpost." He sighed. "I don't even have bedposts. If anything you're another name in the Guinness Book of World Records."

"You're an asshole!" She giggled, quickly pulling away from him and leaning against the wall. "You know, I think I just want to know what it meant to you…"

House sighed and ran his hands through his hair, not knowing exactly what to say to her. He liked her; he knew that much, and he knew that he liked having sex with her… A lot. More than most of the girls he usually slept with… There was nothing about her that he'd change, nothing about her that he didn't like and yet… He couldn't love her. He didn't fall in love with the girls he slept with, that just complicated everything. Yet he knew that by sleeping with Lisa he had in fact fucked up everything he could have ever hoped to have with her, so maybe he did love her… crazy as it sounded.

"I wanted to make you happy…" He said quietly, mentally kicking himself for his words. He knew they wouldn't be taken the way he meant them.

"What does that mean?"

"I mean… You wanted me… So… I… gave it to you?"

She stared at him, not really sure what she should be feeling, but almost positive it wasn't suppose to be anything good. She broke her gaze from his and quickly moved to pick up all of her scattered clothes before the tears that were already threatening to spill from her eyes cascaded down her cheeks.

"Wait, Lisa- What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, House. I'm um… I'm going home to… Think. More… About everything. And about the less than stellar answer you just gave me."

"No, wait don't go just let me-"

"House." She sighed, zipping her coat up around her otherwise naked body. "You don't love me. You've lead me on, treated me like I was something worthwhile to you, someone that wasn't just some stupid girl that was only in biology so that she could ask you to tutor her. You made me feel like… I actually was capable. Of everything. Of anything. And… You have used me unlike anyone else ever has… and like no one is ever going to have the opportunity to do again. So… Thanks for the life lesson, hope you enjoyed last night, please don't call me anymore."

She scrambled out of the messy bed as he sat there, stunned at her words. Slipping her pants and shoes on she gave him a harsh, tear filled looked, "I swear to God, Greg House… You are something else."

"Lisa-" He sighed, grabbing his own jeans and frantically pulling them on as she went to the door. "Lisa, please, I didn't mean-"

"House, what else could you have meant?" She exclaimed, turning to face him as he stumbled toward her. "What could you have meant, you fucking piece of shit? There's not really another way to say, "Hey, I just slept with you cause I could." And to think…"

She glared at him as he softly licked his lips and gave her a pleading look.

"Lisa-"

"To think I could have ever thought I was in love with you." She scoffed and turned to the door again. "Maybe I'm not as smart as I originally assumed I was."

"Lisa Cuddy, please just listen to me."

She sighed and pulled open the door. "Gregory House, I am so tired of listening to all of your bullshit."

And then she was gone. She stormed her way out of his apartment and out of his life, her words ringing in the silent air. House sat quietly, defeated, on his bed, his head in his hands and all of the curses he could mutter slipping out under his uneven breathing.

As for her… She barely made it to the front door before all of the tears she had in her broke through her shell of anger. She sat down on the steps outside of his building, her shaking hands doing their best to cover her tear ridden cheeks as her heart shattered over and over at the very thought of the man she was still in love with, even though he had done everything in the world to warrant her hatred and resentment.

And try as they both might, they couldn't bring themselves to go after one another.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Um… I know I suck. I'm sorry… I love you guys? D:


	21. You Can't Always Get What You Want

Chapter 20: You Can't Always Get What You Want

(Disclaimer: I want to be hired by David Shore so that I don't have to put up any more disclaimers.)

Weeks passed slowly as Lisa's first year in school slowly drew to a close. She thought she had handled it rather well, finishing up with straight A's and a ton of new experiences; some more pleasant to remember than others. She hadn't heard from House since the day she asked him not to call her again, and unfortunately he had listened to her. As she packed her bags she mulled over the rather depressing thought of House choosing such a scenario as her demanding he never speak to her again as the one time he listened to her. She had almost gone back, she had almost tried to go explain herself, to tell him it didn't matter, and that as long as she had him, whether it be as a friend or something else. Of course she couldn't, she was too hurt and too full of pride.

"God… dammit, House." Lisa sighed and snapped her suitcase shut, plopping down on the bed and covering her head with her pillow. Why had she let herself get involved with him? She knew, she knew from the very beginning, that she would never be able to control herself with him. She knew there was something about him that simply drove her crazy, in ways both good and bad.

"Lisa?" Karen's voice was quiet through the door. She cracked it slightly and poked her head into the room, "Lisa, are you done packing?"

"Yeah, I'm done." She sighed, quickly pulling the pillow off of her and sitting up.

"Can we talk?"

"Don't we always?"

Karen rolled her eyes and walked into the room, crossing over to her now very empty side of the room. "You know… I've tried not to pry… But what's up? You've been totally miserable for the past few weeks, House hasn't called, you haven't called him, his weird room mate keeps asking me if I know what's wrong and I'm just like, 'Look, I don't know you…' so since whatever you two have done, I think I should know about it since it's involving me."

Lisa managed to produce a small smile as she looked over at her roommate and now friend. "It's involving you?"

"Well, now that creepers keeps talking to me it is."

"Some times I forget that I'm not still in high school when I talk to you, did you know that?"

"Oh my God, Lisa." Karen sighed, making a dramatic show of throwing her hands in the air. "Stop deflecting and tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Nothing." Lisa sighed, casting a glance downwards. "Unfortunately."

"Oh no… What did he do. What did you do? Oh fuck, you slept with him, didn't you?"

Allowing a soft sigh to escape her, Lisa nodded. "Yeah. I did."

A stunned look crossed Karen's features, which surprised Lisa. She figured that Karen knew already, since she had guessed it. "What, you didn't think we did?"

"No, actually. I was ready for you to deny it like you always do. Shit… That… Wait, what the fuck. Why aren't you dating or something now?"

"He doesn't love me." Lisa whispered, pressing her forehead to her knees to keep from crying.

"Right…" Karen said slowly. "I don't believe that."

"Well believe it!" She snapped. "Cause it's true. I went over there and told him that everything needed to stop or go forward because it was really fucking with my mind."

"Uh… What was?"

"We'd been… hooking up, I guess."

"Oh… So you told him you wanted to move forward, right?"

She nodded and continued, "I said I loved him… He said I didn't, then I yelled at him and said he had no idea what I was feeling… then we… had sex."

"How many times?"

Lisa shot her and icy glare and Karen winced, "Sorry, sometimes I… I don't think before I speak."

"I know. And twice."

"Not bad." She shrugged. "Have you talked to him since then?"

"No. Not since he said that he was just giving me what I wanted by sleeping with him."

"What a douche bag."

"I know, right?!" Lisa sighed and flopped back onto the bed. "I told him not to call me anymore, cause I didn't want to talk to him."

"Well, don't you think you should? Maybe he was just nervous about how he felt, so he said a bunch of stupid things."

"What's the point? I'm leaving in three days, what can happen in three days?"

"You can get his number." Karen nods. "And have sex like, six times."

"Whatever, I don't want to have anything to do with Greg House."

"Yeah right." Karen scoffed, getting up and heading to the door. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen and have a beer."

"I don't even like beer." Lisa mumbled, standing up to follow the annoyingly perky blond anyway.

On the way to the kitchen Karen stopped to get the door after a resounding knock echoed through the slowly emptying house. She waved Lisa on, telling her she'd be in the kitchen in a sec and to grab a beer for her. Lisa did so obediently, wandering in and opening the fridge with more force than she had probably meant to. She grabbed two of the brown bottles and called out to her friend, "There are only a few left, so I don't know if I'll have one."

"Well I'm glad you're giving yours up for me." A gruff voice answered, a smirk in their tone. She closed her eyes in an exasperated manner and turned to face all of her problems.

"Go fuck yourself." She spat menacingly, trying her best to make her way around him. "Karen, why'd you let this asshole in here?"

"So you'd talk to him." She replied from the front room. "Let me know how it goes."

"Great." Lisa scoffed. "No one is on my side."

"There are no sides, Leese, just mixed up stories."

"Don't call me Leese."

"Fine, LEESE-uh. Can we talk?"

"No."

"Stop being a stubborn bitch." He growled, grabbing her by the shoulders to keep her from walking away from him.

"I'll stop being a bitch the day you stop being an ass."

"Well then we're both fucked, aren't we?"

"Yeah. I'd say so."

"Look, I'm sorry. What else can I say? I'm sorry that you feel I took advantage of you and ruined our friendship. But, in my defense, I did warn you."

"You… Are unbelievable."

"Lisa." He sighed, dropping his eyes to the floor, "I'm not asking you to forgive me… I just want you to know that I'm sorry…"

"Well I know now, you can leave." She pushed his arms away from him and quickly walked into her room to kill Karen.

"I don't want to leave you on such bad terms, Lisa!" He called, quickly running after her into her very lacking of Karen room. He crossed over to her desk and sat on top of it, placing his feet on her chair.

"Well how did you expect it to end? With me baking you some 'so long' cookies?" She shook her head and nodded to him, "Get off my desk."

"Make me." He smiled, tightly gripping said desk.

"No. Now get off."

"Get me off. As I recall it wasn't difficult for you."

"I'm sorry to say the feeling isn't mutual." She lied, narrowing her eyes at him and walking over to push him away.

"Ouch. Talk about an insult."

"Get. Off. My. Desk."

"Talk to me."

"We are talking."

"We're arguing."

"Which is talking."

"Which is arguing." He smiled, scooting the chair away with his feet as she walked up to him and grabbed both of his arms.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" She sighed. "Come on, let's talk about so you can leave me alone."

"I'll miss you." He said simply, shrugging as he did. "I'll miss you and I hope you'll keep in touch, even though you hate me right now."

She rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yeah whatever, give me your number from back home or wherever it is you come from. They have phones in hell, right?"

"Very funny." He rolled his eyes and pulled a permanent marker from his coat pocket. "You have been told you're a bitch before, right?"

"Only by you." She sighed, giving him a puzzled look at the sight of the marker. "What are you doing?"

"I don't trust you not to throw it away." He grinned, turning around and quickly scribbling his number on her desktop. "So I'm putting it somewhere safe."

"HOUSE! STOP! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I'll make you a list."

"Spare me!" She growled, grabbing his arm and pulling him off of her desk. "Now get out."

"Fine." He nodded, making his way to the door. "I'm leaving in the morning… So… I'll probably never see you again."

A pang of fear, hurt and sadness shot through her at his words and she turned to face him quickly, the fact that he had just written all over her desk momentarily forgotten. "W-what?"

"Yeah…" He replied, stopping at the door. "I came over to say goodbye."

He turned to her as she stood completely still in her stunned silence, hoping that she would take this last opportunity to just forgive him. It was the best he could hope for, and at the moment it was all he wanted.

But instead she just nodded, "Goodbye."

Smiling slightly, his heart sinking into his stomach, House nodded and gripped the handle of the door.

She bit her lip as he turned back to the door, and though she tried to stop herself, she couldn't help but have him wait. "House…"

"Yeah?"

He turned around just in time to catch her as she threw her arms around his middle and placed her head on his chest. His smile grew and he, in return, wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you… For all the times you didn't screw up."

"And thank you." He laughed. "For all the times you did."

She scoffed and pulled away, glancing up at him. "I don't screw up."

"I know." His eyes met hers and a silence settled in, one of those silences that probably should have been more awkward than it was.

Lisa knew that silence well by now, and she smiled at knowing exactly where his mind was, "You want to kiss me, don't you?"

He licked his lips softly and nodded, his voice barely above a whisper, "I always want to kiss you."

Her heart raced as Lisa leaned into him, her lips almost against his, and made the biggest mistake of her life, a mistake that both of them would never fail to regret.

"Have a nice life, House." She whispered and turned her face away from his, opening the door behind him, signaling it was time for him to take his leave.

He nodded, the small smile coming back to his thin, tired face. "I'll see you around, Cuddy."

"Goodbye, House."

And then, for many years following, he was gone. Just a faded picture in her memory and a number on her desk, a myth and a regret, a legend in his own mind, and now in hers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: So um… I think I'm done… D: Oh House and Cuddy, why didn't you just stay together?!

On another note, some have been enquiring about a sequel or an Epilogue.

The answer is "YES!" to both :D \o/

Kind of. My other story, "Risky Business" is basically the sequel, set in modern House time. So if you want some delightful GNN references you can read that. :3

Thank you all so much for reading!


	22. Epilogue

Chapter 22: Epilogue

(Disclaimer: I want to be hired by David Shore so that I don't have to put up any more disclaimers. Also, WTFDAVIDSHORE.)

Years past and she never called, much like he expected. More years past and he still thought about her… often, which he couldn't exactly say he had expected. He thought about college often enough, but her… he thought about her every day.

He thought about her as he went through every meaningless relationship, he thought about her as he went through deep and meaningful relationships. He thought about her in the shower, he thought about her when his leg fucked up. He thought about her while holding Stacey's hand, he thought about her until he saw her again, and when he finally saw her he wished he could have been breathing regularly enough to say it was her that took his breath away.

Not that she was much different. He was, after all, basically her first everything that really mattered in her life. He was the first guy she had trusted, kissed for more than thirty seconds, smoked with, drank with, slept with, fallen love with. He was her everything at one point, and though she swore up and down that she was over him she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing every single day, often at the most inappropriate of times. These times had been dubbed by the few who she allowed to be close to her as 'House' times, which quickly got annoying, but did not stop her from continuously falling into them.

She always wished she had called him, met up with him, something, anything, just to show him he hadn't fucked her up. She just wanted to prove that once again she was right, and she was all right.

She thought her world and or her life was going to end when he wound up in her hospital… Firstly from shock, secondly from heartbreak, thirdly from… shock again.

Her romanticized idea of what he had become was soon destroyed upon her reconnection with him. After hoping for years that perhaps he had changed, that he had grown up she soon realized that House was House, and that was going to be the only rule that he ever followed.

She knew life was too good to her when she ended up hiring him. He was hers now, hers to make miserable, to repay for everything he had done to her… Even though, of course, she was fine and he hadn't fucked her up.

Their months of pure resentment were simply that: months. The bitterness they both felt towards each other soon melted away, much as it had the first time they met, and they soon fell back into another pattern. The only real difference was that their game was much more shielded, both of them knew the other too well to allow their guard to be let down. They were protecting themselves this time, they weren't going to get involved, they weren't going to become vulnerable to each other.

They attempted to ignore each other's subtle changes, unless of course they were bringing them up in the form of weapons in their word war. One day, everything about her became too much to ignore, and he took it upon himself to let her know exactly how much of him was still left inside her, and that he was right. He had fucked her up, he had changed her, he had left a lasting impression that time would never heal.

"Cuddy." He had taken to barging into her office ever since she had taken to forcing him to work with the Aussie brat, the car thief and the pretty one, who he wasn't exactly sure was intelligent.

"House." She sighed, dropping her head into her hands.

"I need to know something." He stated simply, dropping into a chair across from her.

"House, I don't have time-"

"Why do you wear such revealing clothing? I mean, it's professional, sure, but it's very sexy professional. Strange, considering back in the day it would have to have been the day hell froze over to see you in a skirt, much less something so hip hugging and ass-tastic."

"Did you really come in here to talk about this?" She glared, pushing back away from the desk.

"And… You're still so damn good at poker… And you drink while you play poker."

"I really don't see what this has to do with-"

"You haven't changed. You're still an AR bitch who goes running every morning and treats everyone like she's better than they are. You're still not quite a super Jew, but you practice enough to make your mom happy. Instead of studying non-stop, you work non-stop. You still love Patti Smith and you still think people shouldn't do things if they're illegal, even if said thing isn't really a big deal."

"Yes, I am and will always be myself, House…" She gave him a quizzical, almost intrigued look. "What's your point?"

"My point is that you're the same… But everything about you screams 'Greg House has been here'… So, if you think about it… Since you've met me, I've been part of you. You haven't changed since the last time I saw you, except now you have good taste in clothes, but you're still the same. You did all of your changing with me, which means I was right. Not you. I fucked you up."

"Jesus, House, who cares?" She exclaimed, getting up to get the door for him. "I made a mistake in college, and that mistake happened to be something that deeply affected me. I am not fucked up, obviously. I just am who I am."

"And I'm a part of that." He grinned, pulling himself out of the chair and walking over to her, "Which means… You still want to fuck me."

"Get out."

"Sure, boss."

She glared what could have been the most hateful glare she had ever given him as he walked out of the door. Slamming it closed she crossed back to her desk, irritated by the nagging voice in the back of her head which kept saying he was right.

Years later that voice was still there, telling her every day that he was right and she did want him, and that she wanted him as much now as she had back when they were just stupid kids.

The voice nagged her until one day he found his way into her office, much like he did on most days, only today was the first time that he had truly shocked her in years.

"I think we should have sex."

She dropped the phone that she had been pressing to her ear as he grinned at her. The look of fear and anger on her face was still there when she quickly scooped it back up and apologetically hung up the phone with whatever rich donor that had been on the line.

"NO!" She exclaimed, the phone barely resting in its cradle. She quickly jumped up and made her way over to the elevators, not waiting up for him. She simply needed to escape the situation, and she figured running was the only way to get away from the crippled House.

"Come on, Cuddy." He sighed, limping after her as she stepped onto the elevator and pressed his floor.

"House, how can you even think that that is ok?"

"What's not ok about it?" He asked as the elevator doors slid closed and it slowly crept upwards. "Where are we going?"

"You are going back to work." She growled, punching the button as though it would make the damn thing move faster.

"You can't just run away from this conversation, we're in an elevator together."

The doors opened quickly as the words escaped his mouth and Cuddy shot him a victorious look. "That so?"

"Yes." He rolled his eyes and pressed the doors closed button followed by the ground floor. "Give me… three reasons why not."

"I'm your boss."

"That's one."

"You are my employee."

"Nope, counts as one."

"Fine, you're an ass."

"Though it hasn't stopped you before, that's two."

"And I don't want to."

"Oh that is a LIE!" He exclaimed as the elevator dinged, signaling that the two were right back where they started. She huffed off the elevator and back towards her office, praying that she'd have the guts to lock him out once she got there.

"It wouldn't even be a big deal! It would just be two grown adults that, please don't let me forget to remember, have TONS of pent up tension in our weird… friendship. It would be good for both of us, free sex for me and sex for you!" House limped behind her out of the elevator in which they had been standing towards her office. "I know you're long over due for a check up, Dr. Cuddy."

He smirked as she turned to glare at him.

"Come get me at eight."

Had he not seen her office door slam he would have sworn the booming sound produced from it, in actuality, had come from his jaw hitting the floor.

And had she not been the slammer of the door, she would have sworn it too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Hello, Epilogue and introduction to Risky Business! : D I hope you all enjoy, this chapter actually pleases me greatly. Thank you to all of you who kept on shipping with me .


End file.
